Drunken Mind Speak Sober Heart
by Kryzanna
Summary: That was one hell of a party...but what the hell happened, and what will come of it? What messes have been made while drunk and require cleaning up while sober? Sasuke and Naruto had a competition, Neji made a public spectacle...and why's Kisame in such a good mood? Contains Yaoi and lemons. SasuNaru KisaIta HidaDei NejiGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh, the joys of a new fanfiction! We're joining our fav boys at college, in the aftermath of a crazy party! This is just the prologue... so review and stay tuned for the next chapter xD **

**Warning: Contains yaoi and lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

* * *

Dawn was breaking and the fraternity house stood silent. The usually pristine lawn was littered with bottles, cans, cups and various comatose students. The Akatsuki House fraternity had had a pretty rowdy night.

The beautiful, white building currently looked like it had seen better days. There was toilet paper hanging from practically every window; shirts, shoes, underwear and all manner of strange items dangling from windowsills. Hedges were destroyed; the basketball court in the lawn was drenched in alcohol and vomit, and several windows had been punched in. Akatsuki House might've been the most prestigious fraternity at the University of Konoha, but when they partied, they partied _hard_.

Inside, the party-goers were beginning to stir. Eyelids flickered open; blinking against daylight distastefully as there were groans at the poundings in their heads. Floors creaked with movement as those who had passed out began trying to drag themselves to their feet then resigned themselves to a morning on the floor. There was the sounding of hurling in one of the bathrooms, and then a crash as a chandelier fell to the ground after having dangled by a thread for most of the night.

Shikamaru Nara was one of the first to wake; sitting up on his bed and managing to sit relatively upright, disentangling himself from the bed sheets. There was a brief, sleepy, feminine groan from the bed beside him and it took him a split second to realise that he was completely naked. Filled with apprehension and incredibly fuzzy memories of the night before, he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar blonde face sleeping relatively peacefully –and contentedly at that.

"Troublesome," he sighed heavily, staggering to his feet as holding his throbbing head as he searched for something; _anything_ to wear, really. He managed to find his pyjama pants in a corner of the room; having to pick past a familiar black dress and matching underwear. Pulling on his pants, he managed to stumble to the door and tentatively pull it open to peer outside.

The corridor was littered with people, clothing, and garbage. He sighed heavily, yawned again and stepped outside, tentatively dodging hands and heads everywhere. Pictures were askew; things were broken; there was a pig sleeping in the corner…The place was a tip.

To Shikamaru, the ground felt as though it was swaying. By some miracle, he managed to make it all the way down the hallway _and_ to the bottom of the stairs without falling. Having decided that that was far enough to travel in one go, he leaned heavily on the banister; clutching at his pained head. He looked up as he heard snickering.

There was a very large, blue man sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in one hand and an amused, sympathetic look on his face.

"Morning, Shikamaru," Kisame remarked conversationally, "…Good night, I take it?"

"Wouldn't I like to know?" Shikamaru grumbled, staggering over and flopping down on a nearby couch. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

" –Apart from the lack of hangover?" Kisame chuckled, and the lazy genius glared at him jealously, only to forgive him as the elder man extended a large glass of water towards him.

"…I am going to be in _so_ much trouble," Shikamaru remarked flatly, taking a long scull of the water. Kisame just chuckled again.

"Did something bad, did you?"

"…Highly likely."

"Would this 'something' happen to be a pretty blonde from the Konoha Sorority who claims to dislike you?"

"Cliché, right? What about you?" Shikamaru replied smoothly.

Kisame made a noncommittal noise that made Shikamaru instantly suspicious as the blue man proceeded to take a large bite of his cereal. Shikamaru had to avert his eyes; he couldn't stomach the thought of milk right now…Kisame was saved right then from more questions from the Nara by the appearance of one incredibly bedraggled Kiba Inuzuka stumbling into the room, clad in what appeared to be a large, black garbage bag.

"Please just kill me now," he begged of Kisame, flinging himself down against one of the couches and holding his face in his hands, "…Gouge my eyes out, _please_; I beg of you."

"…Quit being melodramatic," Shikamaru grumbled.

" –No; if you had seen the things that I have just seen…" Kiba wailed.

"…Last night?"

"No! This morning…" he complained, "Here I am, waking up in a shrub in the back yard; missing all my clothes and my phone, I might add; I'm hung over as all hell and all I want to do is crawl into my bed. But _no_; instead…instead…" He gagged a little in the back of his throat and fell silent once more.

"…That was a wild night…" Shikamaru muttered sleepily, "…Itachi is going to _kill_ us when he sees the state of the house…Have you seen him yet? He's usually up by now."

"I think you'll know when he's up," Kisame chuckled, "…And the house is going to be the _last_ thing on his mind; believe me…" he added cryptically, earning himself strange looks from both his housemates.

"…I can't remember a damn thing…" Kiba sighed, shaking his head.

" –The last thing I remember is that whole thing with Neji and Gaara," Shikamaru muttered. Kiba's eyes nearly dropped out of his head at the mention of said incident.

" –I totally remember that!" he exclaimed, "Oh my god, Neji is literally going to kill himself with embarrassment when he hears about that…" He chuckled a little bit gleefully, "…But it _was_ hilarious. Was Sakura videoing it?"

"Probably…" Shikamaru shrugged.

" –Well…it can't be too bad, right?" Kisame remarked.

"…You are _so_ wrong…" a new voice commented, "It can be _so_ bad. So very, very bad…"

Three sets of eyes turned to discover that Suigetsu was limping into the living room from the kitchen, dressed in a sheet and his neck covered in pink lipstick.

"Where did _you_ crawl out of?" Kisame inquired with a teasing grin.

"The fridge," Suigetsu groaned, "…I woke up in the fucking fridge; hugging a garden gnome; and I'm pretty sure we don't own any of those." He paused to take a scull of the water he was holding. "On a related note; our fridge is broken. And I don't know where its door is. Or where all our food went." Kisame just pointed to the ceiling and they all looked up to discover all manner of food plastered to the roof. A glob of spaghetti fell and landed in Suigetsu's hair. Sighing and acknowledging that it was only going to get worse, Suigetsu took a spot on the floor and got comfortable.

"So much of last night is blank," he groaned, "…I remember up until Sasuke and Naruto had that ridiculous competition…but after that…" He, Kiba and Shikamaru all let out a groan, and fell into silence; all jealous of Kisame's lack of hangover.

That was when an alarm went off in the room above the lounge; signalling seven-thirty. It was a distinctive song; '_I'm Blue_' by Eiffel 65, and was widely regarded as the most hated song in the house, due to the fact that it was Kisame's and it played at abnormally, unnecessarily loud volumes every morning, without fail. Not to mention that Kisame would hit snooze at least four times before shutting it off completely. It woke everyone up; and drove everyone mental.

"I fucking hate that alarm," Suigetsu growled crossly, wincing at the awful volume.

Suddenly, the alarm was shut off.

"Kisame…who's in your room?" Shikamaru inquired flatly as they all stared up at the roof; wondering who might be there. He resumed eating his cereal as whoever was up there apparently began trying to stagger out of bed.

There was a huge cry, followed by a crash as whoever it was apparently took a single step and plummeted to the floor. For a long moment after, there was an intense silence.

"_KISAME YOU HAVE SOME MOTHER FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO_!" came a familiar, aggravated yell from the room above.

"Shit…Itachi's sure got a good yell in him," Suigetsu remarked conversationally. Kisame sniggered to himself as the others suddenly looked at him incredulously; disbelief flooding through their features as they made a slight connection.

" –You didn't…"

" –Hey, don't look at me like that, you fucked Temari –"

"…This is really not the same situation…"

"_KISAME, GET THE FUCK UP HERE_!" Itachi snarled aggressively; his voice echoing through the house and causing drunken ears to shrivel in discomfort. Kisame chuckled again sheepishly with a small shrug as he got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

"What…why…how did this…" Kiba couldn't seem to get his words out. Kisame shrugged again.

"…It was a pretty crazy night…"

* * *

**And in the next chapter, you'll all find out just how crazy it got for them! Why will Neji be embarrassed? What's this competition between Sasuke and Naruto? And what's up with Itachi?**

You'll find out soon, I promise (next chapter will be about the party!)  
xx K


	2. Chapter 2

**_Earlier that night. . . _**

* * *

There was a huge round of applause and a roar of excitement as Hidan staggered backwards and raised the beer bong triumphantly; wiping his mouth victoriously. Kiba continued to choke his beer down for a few more seconds before finally conceding that when it came to sculling; Hidan had no equal.

The platinum-haired man leapt up onto the table and raised yet another beer as a salute. Before he drank it, however, he made sure to pour about half of it directly on top of a blonde male who was standing nearby.

"Hidan! You asshole!" Deidara snapped aggressively, staring at his beer-drenched shirt and brushing his sopping hair back off his face.

"Deal with it, gay-boy," Hidan snorted, flicking some more beer in his face and then crushing the empty can against his head.

"You're a fucking Neanderthal," Deidara snarled, storming off towards the living room where Sasori was watching the proceedings with a touch of amusement. He noticed the blonde's anger and state of dress immediately.

"Hidan?"

"Hidan." Sasori could only chuckle to himself and let Deidara fume for a moment longer. "Sasori, why's he such an _asshole_ to me?"

"Homophobic," came Sasori's reply; watching with much amusement as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were both forced to see who could do the longest keg stand, " –You should really be watching this; it's hilarious –Sasuke's winning by like three rounds and Naruto's kicking up a fuss."

" –But Kisame's gay and Hidan doesn't seem to care!" Deidara grumbled, "…And it's not because I'm from the Suna fraternity because he gets along with you and Sai just fine –"

"No one 'gets along with' Sai," Sasori reminded him, rolling his eyes, "He's the reason Sasuke and Naruto are in this ridiculous competition anyway –he said something about Sasuke being superior, and of course Naruto just had to dispute it."

" –Is there any particular reason Naruto is wearing a miniskirt? Hidan –" Deidara frowned with a raised eyebrow.

"He lost the obstacle course around the house. And quit talking about Hidan; what, you like him or something?" Sasori smirked, and Deidara immediately blushed and tried to stutter out some reason for why that was a completely outrageous call. "What? He's a good looking man; I'm straight and I can see that. Why wouldn't you be attracted to him?"

"Um, maybe because he's a _jackass_, yeah?" the blonde snorted hotly.

"Just go pash him for a bit when he's nice and drunk," Sasori shrugged, "He'll quit making fun of you because you'll be able to blackmail him about it. And maybe you'll stop being in denial about thinking he's hot."

" –I am not in denial –"

Naruto collapsed to the floor in a heap; vaguely seeing Deidara and Sasori over in the corner. He was glad they'd come; the Suna boys were always fun for a laugh –even Sai, sometimes.

"Sasuke wins again!" Sakura was squealing in delight as Naruto struggled to gather himself to his feet; needing the support of Suigetsu to maintain an upright stance.

"Are *hic* you ready to admit defeat, idiot?" Sasuke chuckled, staggering forwards triumphantly.

"Not on your l-life, bastard –" Naruto slurred in return as his shirt was removed as his punishment for losing. "My reputation and my chores are on the line!" He laughed and slung a drunken arm around his best-friend-slash-rival's shoulders. "Name the next challenge! I _will_ win this time!"

"Dance-off!" Ino squealed in delight and Sakura giggled along cheekily. Sai grinned in agreement, jabbing a finger over at Suigetsu to crank up the music even louder.

" –People's choice!" Sai called out, "Please the crowd boys and let them decide the winner!"

"Can I take off this fucking miniskirt for it?" Naruto begged, only to be shouted down. Pitbull's song '_Give Me Everything_' began playing and the cheers started from the watching crowd (most of who were female). Sasuke looked slightly irritated as the music began playing and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Immediately, the entire room broke out into applause and excited squeals.

"Naruto; better get your game on!" Sai hollered from where he was perched up on a table. Naruto growled, tearing off his shirt and getting ready to bust a move.

Unfortunately, Sasuke knew what the girls wanted. He didn't like it, but he could _not_ let Naruto win; the idiot would never let him forget it. He slowly started gyrating his hips as his shirt fell open. Had he been sober, he would've been appalled at his behaviour…but he was drunk and this was college…so what the hell?

_Grab somebody sexy…_

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the hips and yanked him forwards so that their abdomens were touching. Immediately, the roars doubled in volume. The blonde smirked cheekily. He could work the sexy angle too –but it would definitely involve taking advantage of Sasuke.

"Game changer!" Sai laughed as the girls all squealed at the sight of two extremely good-looking boys beginning to dance with each other; trying to outdo the other. "Looks like it isn't over for Naruto just yet!"

"Hey Itachi," Kisame remarked as the head of the Akatsuki House finally made an appearance at his own party. Knowing Itachi, he'd probably been up in his room still studying until the music had gotten too loud and one too many people had thumped on his door.

"…Sasuke appears to be enjoying himself," Itachi remarked flatly, eyeing the state of the house and suddenly getting jostled up against Kisame's chest as another surge of people came flooding in. He never understood how so many people found out about their parties. Anybody who was anybody –and even people who were nobodies –turned up; getting completely trashed and trashing the house.

" –Oh lighten up," Kisame chuckled, pushing a drink into his hand. "Have a few drinks." Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I hope I never end up like that…" he muttered, "How mortifying."

"…The night's still young," Kisame chuckled with a grin.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was casually having a few drinks with Shikamaru. The two of them were both members of the student council and Neji often reminded Shikamaru that it was important to think of their reputations and not to let things get too out of hand. They reflected the student body, and anything that they did would be held under heavy scrutiny.

"…Oh god, there's Temari…" Shikamaru sighed heavily, "Hide me…"

"Would the two of you _please_ just try to get along? Like a little bit?" Neji complained, "You just start fights with her for no reason –"

"Like I would _start_ a fight with her," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "She's just so _troublesome_ –she's the one that gets all –hey Temari…"

"Shikamaru. Neji," she greeted haughtily, "I'm surprised you managed to drag yourself out of bed for this one," she added, directing her comment towards Shikamaru.

"You can add 'raging alcoholic' to the list of negatives about me," he replied flatly, "Who's the redhead behind you?"

"I wouldn't expect you to remember my baby brother, Gaara," Temari snorted contemptuously, "He's over at Suna; across the road."

"I think I've seen you around a bit," Neji commented; just to be polite. Gaara Sabaku looked a little…well…terrifying. He was dressed mostly in black, with his lip pierced and dark black rings around his eyes. His red hair was scruffy and he was holding a beer in one hand. As Neji watched, Gaara just shrugged and took a long, slow drink; his piercing eyes locked on Neji's. The Hyuuga found himself shivering slightly.

"…Shall we leave them to their foreplay?" Gaara inquired in a husky voice, inclining his head to where Temari was jabbing Shikamaru in the chest and saying something probably distastefully. Neji gave a brief nod and quickly sculled his drink to give him a little bit more courage to deal with this strange new man.

* * *

**_The party was kicking into gear. _**

Hundreds and hundreds of people were there; there was a beer pong tournament out on the tennis courts; a couch had been thrown out of one of the upstairs rooms and was currently burning nicely on the side of the street. There was karaoke; and about two hundred people had just randomly shown up dressed in togas.

Deidara was absolutely drenched to the bone in alcohol. Hidan had somehow gotten one of the kegs and doused him with it. He was now very, very drunk, and very, very angry about being so drenched. He'd already gone home once to change and now his white shirt was completely see-through.

"Dei, you look like crap!" Naruto laughed; staggering over and falling into Sai's lap as Deidara staggered through the party, looking for Sasori.

"Don't I know it, yeah?" Deidara sniggered, laughing as one of Sai's hands slipped up Naruto's miniskirt and the blonde tumbled off his lap with a wild yelp; landing in a heap on the floor. There were couples making out all over the place; he'd already walked in on about three sexual acts and wasn't hoping to see any more. With a sigh of resignation, he decided that yeah, he should just go home and get changed _again_, and hopefully not see Hidan again tonight.

He stumbled out the front door and tumbled down the steps of the house; landing on the pavement with a groan. Managing to drag himself to his feet, he started staggering towards the road.

Unfortunately, as he made to take a shortcut through the garden, he tripped on something –or rather, some_one_ –and fell directly on top of them. Whoever it was groaned and blinked; looking up.

"Yo, blondie," Hidan sniggered; his drunken eyes glazed and smug as Deidara found himself blushing at the way he was straddling the other man. Hidan's hand rose sleepily to the small of Deidara's back and fisted his damp shirt. " –Shit…you're fucking soaked…"

"Yeah, no thanks to –" Deidara stopped, thinking back to what Sasori had said earlier in the night. Kiss him and blackmail him? Well…what better time that now…when he was literally perched on top of him? Fuck it; he was drunk.

Thanking the world for the relative cover of darkness and the garden, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Hidan's, shyly running his tongue along the seam of chapped lips. To his great surprise, Hidan's lips parted and allowed his tongue to slip inside his mouth.

And then, all of a sudden, the other man was kissing him back! And not gently, either! Deidara automatically moaned; deepening the kiss as he was kissed back forcefully; his own tongue and a foreign one being thrust into his mouth. Hidan was a _fantastic_ kisser, and the way; just the way he was kissing him was making Deidara undeniably horny.

His mouth being thoroughly ravaged and huge hands moving down to grip his ass, the blonde didn't think it was wrong of him to grind down against Hidan's crotch just a little bit. The result was that hips bucked up against him; making him moan again and kiss even more vigorously. It was sloppy; but he was suddenly finding the feeling of Hidan's tongue addictive and left him wanting more.

"…What's say we take this fucking somewhere else?" Hidan whispered seductively, and Deidara felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He ground his hips back again to assure him that he approved of this suggestion, and Hidan suddenly sat up, leaving Deidara in his lap as he kissed him once again; gripping his blonde hair tightly. They stood, and Hidan slung an arm around his shoulders, sneakily licking the shell of Deidara's ear as they headed off; away from the party.

* * *

"You are not _nearly_ drunk enough," Kisame chuckled, starting to feel the effects of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. Itachi just gave him a scathing look; already slightly flushed and a little tipsy.

"…Look at the state of this house…"

"Come on Itachi; we'll get Kiba to hook you up with a beer bong –"

"I am not –" Itachi was about to protest but his best friend was already dragging him back to where it appeared that Neji was being forced to do much the same thing.

"I really…I really don't drink much –" he was trying to protest. "I think I've had enough –"

"Nonsense; don't be such a fucking pussy, Neji," Kiba laughed, thrusting the beer bong into his hands and forcing him to kneel, "Yo! Kisame! We getting Itachi fucking smashed are we?"

"You know it!" Kisame chortled, grabbing another beer bong out of apparently nowhere. Suigetsu, having abandoned the hilarious competition between Sasuke and Naruto after they'd had a duel with chairs and broken several windows; was jumping on one of the tables with Kankuro; the head of the Suna fraternity, and Shikamaru was busy with his tongue down Temari's throat.

"Well that's about time…" Neji grumbled, rolling his eyes. Bloody Shikamaru and Temari. He'd worked with them both long enough to realise that Temari probably didn't hate him as much as she claimed. Although, their arguments did usually end badly; one had ended with Shikamaru being flung out of a second storey window and into a pool at the Konoha sorority.

Four beer bongs in quick succession later and Itachi was completely drunk. He'd never been a big drinker, and he was absolutely positive that there was vodka mixed in with those beers –how many had Kiba even given him? Suddenly, he was feeling far too hot; and getting undressed seemed a perfectly reasonable option. He slowly pulled off his shirt over his head; to hear gasps and wolf-whistles from all around. He discarded his shirt and immediately found himself surrounded by overly intoxicated females.

With a chuckle, his drunken mind decided that dancing was really fun; especially with all these girls grinding up on him.

Sasuke was in the middle of a game of beer pong when Deidara tapped him on the shoulder with a chuckle; smelling distinctly of beer.

"Itachi's fucking hammered," he laughed, pointing over to the other room.

"Oh this, I've got to see…" Sasuke chuckled, "Oi, Naruto; pause –Itachi's drunk!" Immediately, everyone in the room turned and flooded over to where Itachi was now apparently using Kisame as a very, very amused stripper pole. The blue man was standing there with his beer; looking almost a little bored as Itachi danced around him; grinding up on him and running his hands across his chest and muscles. Everyone burst out laughing; even Kisame a little; Itachi remained blissfully clueless; still dancing along until finally, he collapsed against Kisame's chest.

"Oh my god, my brother was born to be a stripper," Sasuke called out, laughing; only to find a drunken middle finger pulled at him from Itachi. "Kisame; put him to bed sometime?"

"Will do," Kisame chuckled as Itachi slumped to the floor and began writhing around like some kind of worm. Trying not to laugh, he hoisted the elder Uchiha up over his shoulder and began carrying him towards the stairs; Itachi complaining about being manhandled the whole while; beating against Kisame's back and pouting like a child when his hair fell into his face.

"Next challenge!" Sai crowed instantly, and Naruto and Sasuke snapped to attention as best they could, "Sasuke's still winning –but can he win the next challenge as laid out by the lovely Sakura and Ino here?"

"I'll take any challenge!" Naruto exclaimed hotly.

"Make out," Sai ordered with a smirk.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Kiss," Sai repeated, "…First one to stop is the uke!" _That_ immediately got the competitive flare up in Naruto's eyes as he turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto; we don't have to do this…" Sasuke tried to reason.

"There's no way I'm the uke…" Naruto growled flatly, immediately grabbing Sasuke's face and mashing their lips together.

As soon as the kiss began, Sasuke knew he had to be in this for the long run. Naruto was determined to win; and there was no way in _hell_ that he was going to allow that –no way at all. So of course, he had only one option.

Kiss back.

There were wolf-whistles as Sasuke reeled Naruto in by his miniskirt and deepened the kiss; his tongue forcing past Naruto's lips and delving deep into his mouth. Immediately, a war for domination of the kiss ensued; the literal force of it meaning that Sasuke had to slam Naruto's back against the nearest wall to keep his control. Tanned hands were tugging at his raven locks; demanding dominance, but Sasuke wasn't allowing that.

He pressed their bodies closer together and one of his thighs happened to slide between Naruto's legs. The blonde moaned into the kiss; automatically grinding down and causing Sasuke to pause in surprise. As soon as he slipped up, Naruto was back in control, pushing Sasuke backwards and ending up straddling the Uchiha as they landed on one of the couches.

People were cheering; egging on their favourite as the two rivals made out furiously.

In the back of Naruto's drunken mind, he couldn't help but notice how soft Sasuke's hair was, or how much he was enjoying kissing him.

"Get a room!" someone yelled and everyone laughed, and began jostling the pair about; forcing them up off the couch and down the corridor to the nearest bedroom. Sai cheekily shoved the two of them inside and slammed the door shut; locking it.

Naruto moaned again as he pushed Sasuke backwards to sit on the bed and slowly straddled him again; neither of them noticing that they were now alone and that their competition had likely ended. Sasuke could feel the vibrations of Naruto's moans and found that the sound of them went straight to his crotch. That, and the blonde was moving very nicely in his lap. Their hands were moving all over each other; drawing each other closer.

"Mmm…Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, pulling apart for a brief moment before returning with even more vigour. Sasuke yanked back his head and transferred his lips to a tanned neck; sucking and kissing harshly at the blonde's pulse as tanned hands clawed at his bare back. "…Mmm…no…you'll leave a mark…" His protests were soon drowned out by his own needy moans as he pushed Sasuke onto his back and hovered over him; kissing him passionately.

Maybe it was a brief wink of soberness catching up to Sasuke, but he suddenly became very aware that he, a straight male, was making out with his best friend; _also_ a straight male; and neither of them were protesting. He suddenly pulled Naruto's lips off his own and looked up at him. Blue eyes widened in horror and realisation as they both acknowledged, '_holy fuck_'.

And then just like that, they both passed out into a drunken coma.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, the music was turned up _loud_. The song '_Womaniser_' by Britney Spears was blasting and everyone was drunk enough to be grinding up on anyone in the vicinity. And Neji Hyuuga was completely wasted.

His shirt was open and his hair was out; sweeping across his face as he ground his hips up against thin air; eyes scanning the crowd like a predator. Suddenly, he smirked, and grabbed a passing redhead by the hips and dragged them against his body.

"Hey Gaara…" Neji remarked in a lusty slur, running his lips against Gaara's ear as his hands began to traipse across the smaller man's chest, to settle at his hips. Gaara just chuckled in a low rumble and started moving in time with the brunette; being sure to press his ass back against Neji's crotch; turning his head to look him deep in the eyes.

An aroused sound escaped Neji's throat as his lips hovered a whisper from Gaara's; the drunken sexual tension heavily ignited and the two of them teasing with their gazes. Gaara's hands travelled over Neji's, moving one to rest over his crotch as they ground together lustily. Gaara's expression was teasingly erotic as Neji began massaging the redhead's clothed cock.

All of a sudden, Gaara was turned and pressed back against the pool table; Neji's hand still firmly palming him through his skinny jeans as the brunette dragged him in for a heated kiss.

There was a resounding round of applause and catcalls as Gaara wound his arms around Neji's neck; kissing him back and drawing his tongue out to play, leaning back onto the pool table and dragging Neji with him.

The Hyuuga was obliged to clamber up onto the table as thin legs wrapped around him; bringing his crotch into contact with the redhead's hips. He obligingly gave a gentle grind; earning an exaggerated moan from Gaara. Unfortunately, Neji enjoyed hearing that sound far too much. He detached his lips and tore Gaara's shirt off, slamming him back down and sucking hard at pale skin; feeling him arch up to meet him as he began grinding his hips down at bit harder.

"Fucking _hell_!" Kiba exclaimed, his mouth dropping open as he walked into the room to the sight of seeing the usually so proper Neji Hyuuga practically shirtless on their pool table, dry humping the little brother of Suna's head of house!

Vigorously dry humping, he might add.

And Gaara was not complaining. On the contrary, really; he was gripping Neji tightly; forcing their lips to remain connected and grinding back against Neji's thrusts. They seemed oblivious to the fact that cameras of all kinds were out.

"Hinata!" Kiba hollered, staggering over to Neji's gentle, slightly tipsy cousin, who was standing in the corner with an embarrassed look on her face, "Have you seen what Neji –" The horrified look in her eyes indicated that _yes_ she was very much aware. She cringed as the two of them both heard Gaara moaning Neji's name combined with the phrases '_yes_; harder!' 'Oh, Neji, that feels so good…' Kiba facepalmed and then toppled onto the nearest couch as people cheered and drunkenly shouted encouragement at Neji.

Suddenly, Kankuro, who had apparently been informed that someone was doing indecent things with his baby brother, made an appearance and grabbed Neji by the scruff of his shirt; dragging him from the redhead and delivering a swift punch to the side of the face. Someone, Kiba didn't know who, rushed to aid the drunken Hyuuga as Kankuro glared down and then over at Gaara, who was smirking like he was rather pleased with himself. He scrambled off the table, and before Kankuro could stop him, had headed over, shoved his hand down Neji's pants and started kissing him all over again.

Apparently Kankuro was having none of that, because the next thing Kiba saw was Neji flying across the room, through a _closed_ window and into the garden and shattered glass on the other side.

Dimly, Kiba wondered where the _hell_ everyone was, and left Hinata to deal with Neji. Deciding that exploring was in order, he managed to skirt around what appeared to be a projectile vomit competition in one of the bathrooms and nearly tripped over a pig. As he passed Kisame's room, he heard the thud of the bed against the wall, combined with some sort of garbled moaning and chuckled to himself.

Eventually, he ran into a naked Suigetsu and the two of them had managed to steal a sheet from one of the passed-out toga-wearers, and after that…well…it grew fuzzy.

It was a good night, he realised, a bit later on, when he found a cosy patch of back yard to curl up in in his rubbish bag after having lost his clothes to Tenten in a terrible game of beer pong. He wondered if the rest of his housemates had had a good time too.

* * *

**A lot happened in this party it seemed. Sorry about OOCness, but i suppose they were drunk so... teehee. Quite fast but this is only the beginning! :O **

**What will the boys think when they wake up? And where do things go from here? Stick around for the next chapter to find out! Leave a review!  
xx K**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a wild night. How are our boys handling the morning? Leave me a review?  
Bit of a lemon warning **

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ 'we had sex'?" Itachi shrieked when Kisame flatly told him straight what had happened and therefore why Itachi couldn't walk and had a white substance caked to a large portion of his chest.

"…Twice actually," Kisame replied casually, leaning up against the closed door, "You're surprisingly horny when you're drunk. Are you sure you've never been with a guy? You seemed pretty good at pleasuring a man –"

"Kisame, I don't appreciate how _damn casual_ you are about this!" Itachi snapped, clutching at the sheet that was draped around his waist to preserve a bit of modesty.

"I'm not bothered," he chuckled with a shrug, "I'm gay and you're hot." Itachi's eyes flashed angrily at this, "What?"

"Did you plan this?" Itachi growled darkly, flicking his hair out of his face. Kisame smirked a little bit, noting how flustered and how thoroughly _fucked_ looking his friend looked.

"No," he assured him, "I was plastered, and you were…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "…It's not like I forced myself on you…"

"Then why –"

"Well…" Kisame chuckled, "There was someone in your room, so I brought you here; you went to find some pyjamas in your closet and I waited on your bed…and you got naked, and wouldn't put on clothes…And then you came over and straddled me…" Itachi's eyes widened in horror and shame, "And started kissing me, and grabbed my hands and put them on your ass…And this leads to that and my dick ended up in your ass. Repetitively."

"Don't say it like that!" Itachi snapped as Kisame folded his arms, "And don't look so pleased with yourself!"

"Sorry, Itachi," he replied with a smirk, "You sure are demanding in the sack though; not to mention loud –"

"Kisame!"

"Do you remember it?"

"…Bits and pieces…" Itachi mumbled sheepishly, blushing a little.

"Did you like it?"

"Excuse me?"

Kisame didn't repeat himself, just shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his friend expectantly, raising an eyebrow as Itachi swallowed loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's not the point," he snapped irritably, "The point is that we are friends and I was very, very drunk…and that should _not_ have happened; and will never happen again…and now I can't fucking walk!" Kisame chuckled again and began walking forwards towards his bed. He'd woken up naked with Itachi snuggling up against him and when he'd clambered out of bed, the Uchiha had stretched out comfortably and actually rather cutely –not that Kisame would _ever_ call Itachi 'cute'.

"Come on, I'll carry you to the bathroom…" he remarked, flinging a pair of pants over so that Itachi could cover up a little more.

"I am not –"

" –Everyone's comatose; no one's going to see," Kisame assured him, grabbing a towel as Itachi gingerly managed to drag on his pants. Itachi glowered at him for a long moment before finally sighing in resignation and staggering from his bed once more; Kisame supporting him.

"…This is not funny…" Itachi muttered flatly as he began ever-so-slowly limping towards the door.

"It's a little funny…" Kisame chuckled, only to smirk at his rather pissed off friend. "I had a good time."

"Shut up," Itachi sniffed haughtily, and then averted his eyes, "…Though I'll admit…you do have a massive dick." Kisame snorted in amusement and acknowledgement of what was true. "…And if you even _think_ of kissing me right now, I will tear your eyes out; understood?"

"…Completely," Kisame replied flatly, wondering for the thousandth time how Itachi always seemed to know what he was thinking. He'd been contemplating kissing him; whether as a joke or seriously, he didn't quite know.

He'd been utterly shocked when Itachi had clambered on top of him and practically shoved his tongue down his throat. And god did Itachi have a fantastic tongue on him. Not to mention a handy lack of gag reflex…Kisame smirked to himself at the memory of _the_ Itachi Uchiha; on his knees with his lips wrapped around a cock. It had been quite a nice view, really.

And Itachi had enjoyed it. That was something. Maybe he could be convinced to give it another shot…

"Kisame," Itachi growled warningly from the bathroom as he started the shower, "If you are having _any_ inappropriate thoughts about me; do desist."

"It's _really_ enjoyable though!" Kisame laughed, to hear an aggravated noise from his friend.

* * *

"So Kisame actually fucked Itachi…" Suigetsu remarked in amusement, having heard Itachi's aghast outrage from upstairs, "Well…fuck." Kiba just moaned, holding his head in agony as the front door promptly fell off its hinges as someone tried to sneak out. Temari looked over at boys lying on the couches and gave them a haughty look before stalking off out the door.

"I'll call you," Shikamaru called out lazily with a small smirk.

"Dude, Temari is _banging_," Kiba muttered, "...Oh god, that's right; her brother like beat the crap out of Neji for pashing his little brother..."

"Neji made out with a dude?" Suigetsu exclaimed incredulously.

"Videos are probably on Facebook..." Kiba informed him.

" –Yo, Hidan!" Suigetsu suddenly remarked with a small wave as another of their housemates entered through the ruined door and began picking his way through the trash towards the kitchen, "Where the fuck you been?"

"None of your fucking business," Hidan snapped back, turning to face his friends. Eyebrows shot up at his appearance.

Hidan's usually slick hair was at odd angles; thoroughly ruffled; his clothes were a mess…and to be perfectly honest, he looked like shit.

"…Who's the blonde you went home with?" Kiba teased, and Hidan immediately looked guilty, "Yes, I saw you heading off with her; who was she?"

"None of your fucking business," Hidan repeated snappily, running a hand through his hair to smooth it back against his head.

"Hidan had sex! Hidan had sex!" Kiba chanted childishly. A vein in the elder man's forehead twitched with irritation.

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped.

"What? You wake up and she was ugly?" Suigetsu inquired curiously.

"Something like that," Hidan muttered aggressively, heading on through to the kitchen.

" –Also, Itachi got really drunk and had sex with Kisame!"

When Hidan and Deidara had arrived at the blonde's room, Hidan roughly shoved him to the bed, clambering on top of him and ravishing his mouth harshly as Deidara struggled to free himself from his soaked clothes. The blonde had quivered and whimpered and moaned when Hidan had begun sucking at his neck and roughly brushing his thumbs across his sensitive nipples.

Somehow –Hidan was still a bit fuzzy on the details –Deidara had found some lube and told him to…told him to put his _fingers_…_up_…and then the next thing he knew, he was pushing his cock against something tighter than a virgin's vagina and Deidara was kissing him again.

Hidan had woken to discover that Deidara was lying next to him; completely naked; an impressive hickey or two on the side of his throat, and his expression one of exhaustion. Memories had flooded back to Hidan in a horrifying rush.

_Deidara gripped Hidan's neck tightly; hooking his legs up over the bigger man's shoulders as he felt the head of his cock beginning to push against his entrance. He could feel his muscles twitching in anticipation; greedily taking up his cock as he slowly thrust in. Hidan's eyes were drunkenly glazed and they fell to half-mast as he gave a few experimental thrusts. Deidara let out a low moan, feeling his thick cock rubbing so deliciously against his inner walls. _

_"Faster…" he breathed out, now far too aroused to deal with teasing. He wanted hot, hard fucking, and he wanted it now. He grabbed Hidan's face and dragged him down to whisper in his ear, "…Fuck me hard, Hidan…Make me scream…"_

_"…You'll be fucking screaming all right…" Hidan growled back at him, suddenly pulling out and then slamming back in with so much force that Deidara almost _did_ scream. It was all he could do to just grip Hidan's neck as he suddenly found himself being relentlessly pounded into. It didn't take long for the bigger man's drunken thrusts to find his prostate, and when he did, Deidara couldn't contain himself. _

_Hidan was gripping the headboard of the bed tightly; Deidara bent almost double beneath him and crying out in pleasure as he slammed his hips up into him. All he could think of as he drove into the blonde was how _fucking_ good it felt every time Deidara's walls clenched tightly around his cock. He gave a low moan and gave several sharp thrusts; the bed slamming against the wall roughly and Deidara giving an erotic gasp. He was just able to give the blonde a hard, sloppy kiss before gripping his ass tightly and lifting him slightly for better leverage and completely losing all sense of rhythm as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching._

_Sweat rolled down his forehead as Deidara clawed at his back; eyes clenching shut tightly and garbled moans emitting from his mouth. All of a sudden, Hidan felt the hotness of Deidara's inner walls clench even tighter than before as the blonde orgasmed; his whole body arching and a wild cry escaping his lips as he released across his chest. Hidan slammed into his wildly contracting entrance several more times before cumming hard deep inside him. _

_With a low groan, he pulled out, noticing the slightly erotic way that a thin trickle of his release trailed from Deidara's thoroughly abused ass as tanned legs slowly drooped from Hidan's shoulders to rest limply on the bed. Rolling to one side, Hidan let out a low breath. _

_"…Best sex ever…" he muttered; dazed and thoroughly intoxicated. _

_"Best sex ever," Deidara agreed in an exhausted, sated tone, crawling up to press an intimate kiss to Hidan's lips. Hidan made an aroused moan in his throat as he kissed the blonde back; slowly this time, until they both finally fell asleep. _

Best sex ever.

Those were the words ringing in Hidan's mind as he joined his friends while nursing his pounding headache. _Fucking hell_. He had fucked, _fucking Deidara_; that annoying _gay_ brat. Fuck. No. No. No. He was _not_ gay. Fucking another guy didn't make you gay, right? Even kinda _liking_ it didn't make you gay; he was just drunk…just very, very drunk…

* * *

Naruto gave a sleepy groan, feeling sunlight on his face. He opened one eye and then the other; only to discover that the light was really not going well with the splitting headache he had just discovered.

And then he discovered something else.

He was shirtless, wearing a miniskirt, and lying _on top of _Sasuke Uchiha; straddling him!

"OH MY GOD!" he yelped, suddenly startling Sasuke out of his sleep and causing him to sit up very hurriedly. Their foreheads collided with a loud smack and they both went tumbling off the bed to land on the ground; Sasuke pressed up against the wall with Naruto perched in his lap; hands against his crotch.

Their lips were also mashed together.

"Get off me!" Sasuke exclaimed, shoving Naruto sideways and ending up tangled with him in the small space. "Quit touching me –what…" They both paused; their legs entwined and bare chests touching once more.

"Not so loud, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered with a wince.

"You're a fine one to talk about volume…" Sasuke snapped, blinking in irritation and slowly trying to disentangle himself. "…What…What happened…Why are you dressed like that?"

"I…I have no idea…" Naruto replied as they finally managed to stand a good two metres away from each other; each clutching a pounding head and feeling less than savoury.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you were on top of me?" Sasuke inquired flatly, folding his arms across his naked chest.

"How am I supposed to know?" Naruto grumbled, "I drank _way_ too much last night. I feel awful –"

"…Naruto…do you have a hickey?" Sasuke asked; a dark feeling of horror slowly rising in his gut. Naruto instantly spun to the nearest mirror to examine the rather impressive bruise on his neck; his eyes widening.

"You don't think…" He remarked flatly.

" –It seems that way…" Sasuke muttered, averting his eyes. There was a long moment of silence.

"We were so drunk," Naruto immediately blurted out.

"Very drunk," Sasuke agreed.

"We never would've done anything sober –"

"Never."

"This doesn't count –"

"Doesn't count at all."

"…This never happened and we are _never_ speaking of it again," Naruto added quickly.

"Agreed," Sasuke nodded. They looked at each other for a long moment and then both sighed heavily. "No one has to know. Things will be normal."

"Exactly," Naruto grinned, in his normal way. "I didn't kiss you; you didn't give me a hickey…" He trailed off and they remained in a slightly awkward silence for a long moment. Naruto suddenly became very aware of his own state of undress as well as the fact that Sasuke was shirtless and –oh my god, did he always have abs like that?

_Shut up, brain! What the hell do you think you're doing thinking about Sasuke's abs? _

"See, we're normal, right?" he chortled, walking over and slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders to indicate just how very normal their friendship was. Unfortunately, Naruto's foot slipped slightly, and he actually ended up tripping and dragging Sasuke back down to the floor with a yelp and an ungainly tangle of bodies.

Naruto felt something brushing against the edge of his mouth, and as he opened his bright eyes in horror, he saw black eyes peering back at him in irritation. It was then that he noticed that Sasuke's lower half was pressed snugly (and all-too comfortably) between his legs, and that the thing against the edge of his mouth was Sasuke's tongue.

After a brief second of absolute shock, they sprang away as though stung; only to eye each other awkwardly. Naruto tried to _not_ think about how actually kind of _pleasant_ it had felt to have Sasuke between his legs –it was something so unusual for him; but it just felt…very, very different; and not in a bad way. That, and he could still feel the hot touch of a tongue against his lips.

"…Are you hard?" Sasuke inquired flatly, and Naruto tugged on his miniskirt in embarrassment.

"What? You never had a bit of morning wood before?" he snapped crossly, "I'm going to fucking find Kiba!"

"Slowly, idiot," the raven warned, wrenching the door open and discovering that there was actually someone sleeping in the doorway. "…I'm not taking any chance of accidentally…" He shuddered slightly, " –Kissing you again…" He peered out into the corridor and saw the entire place in disarray. There was a giant cactus lying against a closet, and a great number of traffic cones… Sasuke sighed heavily. Itachi was going to _murder_ them –especially when he saw that there were smears of paint (and possibly blood, and possibly other fluids) all over the walls.

"…Oh god…I need water…" Sasuke muttered, beginning to pick his way through the mess without stepping on anything sharp, gross or wet. He noticed Kisame casually heading up the corridor and flagged him down with a wave. "Kisame; what the hell happened last night? Is Itachi going to kill us all?"

"Itachi's been a little preoccupied to deal with the state of the house…" Kisame chuckled with a shrug.

"Preoccupied?" Naruto inquired, emerging as well and mimicking Sasuke's tentative toeing through the minefield of _stuff_. "With what?"

"Oh, just with the fact that me and him had sex last night," the blue man shrugged.

"Man; Itachi got laid? About fucking time," Naruto burst out laughing.

"...Me and him had sex..._with each other_," Kisame elaborated, and Naruto's laughter slowly faded as he realised that he wasn't laughing along -though he did look a little smug.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Kisame replied simply.

"…You had sex with my brother?" Sasuke exclaimed hotly, "Why the hell would you take advantage of him; he was fucking _destroyed_!"

"…He was the one who wanted it," Kisame informed him flatly, "There were many not-idle threats made to certain parts of my body if I didn't comply; he had scissors and everything –it's a whole thing; long story. He's…recovering…_upstairs_ at the moment." Sasuke and Naruto just stared at him as he headed off towards the kitchen.

" –He still wants the house cleaned," he called back to them, "We'll get started with that this afternoon. Suigetsu, Kiba and Shikamaru are up; and I think Hidan just got home. Oh and Sasuke…" There was a thoughtful pause,

"…If you think you and Naruto's antics went unnoticed…you should probably check Youtube…"

Two pairs of eyes widened in disbelief.

"…And maybe Facebook…"

* * *

**Kisame, you sly DOG! Feeling a bit pleased with your ****_conquest_**** are you? Poor Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke think that things are going to be ****_normal_****; oh they are wrong. Where's Neji? What's Deidara going to think of the situation? Time for the sober to deal with the actions of the drunk! **

**xx K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why do all my fics always end up longer than I intended? Oh well; hope you like them like that! Leave me a review; let me know that you're still liking; still reading; still there. Thanks to all those who do leave reviews; I love hearing from you all. **

**Featuring a bit of an OOC Gaara; enjoy! **

* * *

There was a small clunk of a glass of water hitting the table and Deidara sleepily opened one of his eyes to find Sasori sitting down in one of the other deck chairs that he and Gaara had hauled out onto the sunny lawn of the Suna fraternity property to make the most of the afternoon sun. Deidara had been lucky enough to get over his hangover relatively easy, and now he was tanning shirtless on one of the deck chairs –rather enjoying the displeasure that the Akatsuki boys were displaying as they laboriously began cleaning up their house.

"…Had a good night, Deidara?" Sasori inquired flatly as the blonde gratefully took a swig of the water provided.

"Not bad," Deidara replied vaguely, closing his eyes again.

"…So how was he?" the redhead asked, causing him to splutter on his drink. "The guy you were fucking last night."

" –What are you talking about –"

"Thin walls, Deidara. Paper thin walls," Sasori replied with a small smirk, "Didn't leave a lot to the imagination, really. Cute hickey, by the way." Deidara blushed and self-consciously clapped a hand to his neck, but refused to give Sasori the satisfaction by confirming or denying anything. "And you, Gaara; Facebook really paints your activities well…"

"You should see Neji, yeah," Deidara chuckled, glancing over at Gaara, who was looking rather hung over –but somehow was pulling it off fantastically, "He's picking up trash by the basketball court; Kankuro didn't pull his punch…"

"Shame; he's got such a pretty face," Gaara rumbled slyly, "…Kankuro shouldn't have interfered…"

"What, and let you have sex with Neji Hyuuga in the middle of a crowded room?" Sasori deadpanned as Gaara mulled over this possibility, "You should probably stop slutting it up around your siblings; they disapprove."

"Let them disapprove," Gaara shrugged, easily picking out Neji from the figures across the road. The Hyuuga was dressed in a white shirt and had his hair tied back off his face; revealing a nasty bruise forming on one of his cheeks. "You can't say he isn't sexy…"

"True," Deidara admitted with a nonchalant shrug.

"…Have the two of you just been out here checking out the Akatsuki boys?" Sasori inquired flatly.

"…I had no idea we were so transparent," Gaara replied sarcastically.

"So who's Deidara got his eye on?" Sasori asked suspiciously, noting that a soft flush was dusting the blonde's cheeks as he didn't deign to reply.

In all honesty, Deidara had been watching Hidan. The platinum-haired man was currently hosing down the courtyard (probably to get rid of the vast amount of vomit) and the blonde for some reason found himself unable to drag his eyes away. Yes, he was aware that he had made a pretty terrible call that night; kissing Hidan had been a stupid idea; taking him home and having sex with him was even worse –but now he was intrigued.

Now that he'd had a taste…he'd found that he liked it. He thought it was safe to presume that he had been Hidan's first time having sex with another guy; but he'd been damn good at it. Deidara couldn't quite remember a time when he'd had sex that good. He'd had a bit of trouble walking, and his ass was throbbing –but it was worth it. He smirked to himself.

And then oh god; Hidan took his shirt off.

Apparently it was very hot over on the other side of the street, because he drew off his shirt, almost as if in slow motion, and then doused himself with the hose. Deidara actually _licked his lips_. God; that body. Hidan was a jackass, but the amount that he was ripped almost kind of made up for it.

"…You're drooling," Sasori remarked in slight amusement as Deidara hurriedly licked his lips and semi-averted his eyes; only to be drawn back by the desire to perve on Hidan a little more. The memory of those muscles up against him…those arms around him…Suddenly, Hidan looked over his shoulder and met his gaze. He flipped his middle finger at him and Deidara raised an eyebrow darkly.

"I've found like six shoes filled with vomit…" Naruto complained in disgust as he threw a bag into the dumpster they'd hired for the occasion, "Hidan! Quit being so mean to Deidara! What's your problem with him?"

"He's a fucking queer," Hidan snapped.

"So's Kisame," Naruto reminded him, rolling his eyes and grabbing another bag to join Neji in picking up trash.

"Kisame doesn't take it up the ass," Hidan retorted, dousing himself with water again. The water was refreshing; and it was also a distraction from the shirtless guy across the road. Every time he looked across, all he could think about was how Deidara had been naked with him; and how he'd _looked_, being naked with him. It was making him very uncomfortable, and the tanned, toned torso of the blonde was for some reason, now looking just a little bit inviting.

" –Hey Neji," Naruto suddenly remarked in a teasing voice, "Sweet video by the way; isn't that Gaara across the road?" Neji looked up briefly and flushed.

"…I would appreciate if you would refrain from making mention of my drunken activities…" Neji growled flatly, "That was humiliating…Like I can ever show my face around the student council ever again…"

" –Shikamaru slept with Temari and he's not stressing," Naruto tried to point out.

"…Not in front of dozens of people…" Neji muttered, "And it's not on Facebook…"

"Don't forget Youtube," Suigetsu chuckled from nearby, "…Hey, Naruto knows exactly how you feel; he did kind of the same thing with Sasuke –"

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, blushing a little.

"Didn't you guys wake up together?" Suigetsu continued teasingly.

"Neji…I'm pretty sure he's checking you out…" Naruto remarked to divert attention, looking across the road. Neji followed his gaze and immediately turned around to ignore the fact that _yes_, Gaara Sabaku was rather unashamedly watching him with that piercing gaze.

"This is _awful_…" Neji complained, touching his throbbing face from where he had been punched by Kankuro, "I woke up in a pile of glass to discover that I am doing unspeakable things to a man I barely know! I feel cheap."

"Don't we all?" Naruto muttered with a snort.

"Not particularly, no," Suigetsu smirked, "Or Hidan; he got some hot blonde –" Instead of claiming it like he usually would, Hidan just glared at Suigetsu and instead ditched the hose to leap up onto the basketball hoop and begin doing chin ups.

"You're a fucking show off…" Suigetsu snorted, snatching the hose and dousing him with it. Hidan looked briefly across the road and discovered to his horror that Deidara was rather obviously looking at him.

Of course Deidara was looking. He could see Hidan's muscles bulging with each chin up, and it was an altogether _hot_ sight. His mouth had gone dry and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Sure; he'd always noticed that maybe the man was kind of attractive…but after kissing him; after having sex with him…that dripping, sculpted body was _sexy_.

"You two are ridiculous," Sasori remarked flatly, seeing the way that Deidara's eyes had glazed over and the way that Gaara was thoughtfully and rather predatorily gazing at the Hyuuga, "I'm going back inside until the two of you have your libidos in check…"

"You might be waiting a while," Gaara informed him with a smirk.

* * *

"Hidan, get down from there," Kisame called out from the porch as he scrubbed at the walls and cleared up broken glass.

"Yes, _dad_," Hidan grumbled as he leapt down.

"…Does that make Itachi 'mom'?" Suigetsu chuckled teasingly.

"Not if he can hear you," Kisame laughed, and they all sniggered.

" –Kisame; you better not be mocking me with those delinquents –" Itachi's cross voice could be heard from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Yes Itachi…" Kisame called back.

"...Now that you've fucked, you guys really are like an old married couple," Suigetsu remarked cheekily.

"Don't let your mother hear that," the blue man joked; but not loud enough for Itachi to be able to hear. "Where's Sasuke? I need a broom…"

"Have it," Sasuke suddenly appeared at the front door, "Shikamaru's finishing sweeping the kitchen –I made this year's pledges do the bathrooms." They all laughed and cringed sympathetically, remembering the terrible times they'd had with cleaning the bathrooms after a huge party. "…Kiba's called a cab so anyone injured can get to the hospital…"

"We've started a broken-person pile in the living room," Kiba hollered from the front door, "If you find anyone just send them there…"

"How many have we got so far?" Naruto inquired.

"About seven," he replied with a shrug, "Nothing major. Stitches, sprains; although I think there are some broken knuckles and shit."

"Sasuke, Naruto; would the two of you please help upstairs?" Kisame inquired, examining the front yard, "Hidan; would you get rid of the burnt couches?" He started spouting orders and the boys all pouted and staggered off to do as they were asked; nursing their sluggish bodies and sore heads. If they didn't have the place cleaned up, then 'injured' or not, Itachi would have their heads.

Naruto groaned as soon as he and Sasuke arrived on the first floor. Glass; cans; foliage; dirt; blood; it was all there.

"Quit complaining," Sasuke snorted.

"Well, I suppose the faster we do it, the sooner we can go back to bed," Naruto shrugged, and then blushed, stammering out a, "I mean; we can each go back to bed. Separately; not together…I mean…" He grabbed a nearby broom and began sweeping all the trash towards one end of the corridor.

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Separate the glass from the cans, moron!"

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto sniffed crossly, scooping up a rubbish bag and getting onto his knees to better gather up the rubbish. Sasuke sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head at Naruto's ridiculous stance.

A bit later on, Sasuke was busy scrubbing a particularly stubborn mud stain on the wall while his friend scrounged around looking for cans. Naruto spied one just by Sasuke's feet and slunk closer on his knees to snatch it up.

Unfortunately, Sasuke turned at the exact moment Naruto lunged forwards, and the result was that Naruto ended up with a face-full of the raven's crotch.

"OWWWW!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke recoiled with a "What the hell, Naruto!"

"Stop pulling!" Naruto complained, clutching at his head, "My hair! _OW Sasuke_!" Sasuke paused for a moment to allow Naruto a moment without pain and noticed that the blonde had somehow managed to get his hair caught in his fly. "Ow, my hair's stuck…"

"Oh my god, you are such an idiot," Sasuke grumbled, trying to push Naruto's head back but the blonde resisting because it hurt too much. Naruto wriggled a little and unfortunately resulted in his cheek rubbing up against Sasuke's crotch.

"Stop moving," Sasuke grumbled, annoyed that the friction wasn't altogether uncomfortable, "Just pull free!"

"It hurts!" Naruto complained crossly, pushing Sasuke's hips back a little bit; all-too self-conscious about his close proximity to the other man's genitalia.

"Just pull a bit harder!" Sasuke snapped through gritted teeth, looking down to find annoyed blue eyes looking up at him, "Just a little harder; you'll be fine…"

"…Guys, I didn't need to hear that... couldn't you like move it to a room or something?" Kiba grumbled, standing at the top of the stairs with an arm over his eyes, "Okay if you like made out last night, but now –"

"No, no, Kiba, this isn't what it looks like!" Naruto squawked indignantly, "OW! I was reaching for a can…and my hair got stuck in his fly…" Kiba paused a moment before dropping his arm and bursting out laughing, "…Man, come on; it's not funny…"

"…It's fucking funny," Kiba chortled, pulling out his phone.

"Take a picture and I'll break your arm," Sasuke threatened in an even voice.

"…He's not kidding," Naruto assured Kiba very seriously, "Broke my arm in high school when I took a picture of him when he fell in a puddle." Kiba slowly put away the phone and Sasuke took the opportunity of Naruto being distracted to tug away violently. Naruto gave a wild yell, reeling backwards and clutching at his poor head while Kiba crowed with laughter.

"You're such a bastard!" Naruto snapped crossly, sitting back on his haunches and gloomily beginning to pick up bottles once more. "How's the front yard coming?"

"Better," Kiba sighed, "Although we all smell like vomit. And do you know why there's a pig running around the house?" There was a sudden thud from the next floor up, "…We're making the younger guys chase it, but it's pretty fast."

"I can totally catch it!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, hearing an aggravated yell from upstairs.

"Like you could," Sasuke snorted condescendingly.

"I'll totally catch it before you –" Immediately, Naruto headed for the stairs and Sasuke stalked off after him; not turning down one of Naruto's ridiculous challenges. Kiba just sighed heavily and decided that maybe he was probably better off just continuing what they had started.

"Naruto –" Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt to pull him behind him in the hopes of increasing his chances of winning this stupid contest. Naruto, unfortunately, was fairly off-balance and with that sudden yank went reeling backwards; crashing into the raven and sending the pair of them tumbling down the stairs.

Sasuke slammed backwards against the wall, a sudden weight crashing into his chest. He let out a low moan of pain; blinking as he realised that again, Naruto was perched in his lap; arms either side of his head.

Naruto let out a serious of low moans; directly in Sasuke's ear, and the raven was horrified to discover that those sounds sent a shiver down his spine.

"Stop…stop making those noises…" Sasuke muttered. The blonde shifted in his lap, finding himself actually rather comfortable there, and he looked up to see Sasuke looking at him with slightly pink cheeks. Naruto immediately found himself blushing but couldn't help but let his lips trail down to stare at Sasuke's.

Now that he was this close to him and maybe not quite so hung over, he could maybe admit that his best friend was quite good-looking…well, he had decent bone structure, sure; and he had kind of pretty eyes…Unwittingly, he began to move forwards slightly.

The air was filled with some kind of weird tension. They could both feel it now; especially since Sasuke was beginning to fidget agitatedly; his crotch grinding up against Naruto's ass a little bit too much. Naruto dropped his arms; fingers accidentally lightly brushing Sasuke's arms and sending a slight shiver between the two of them.

"Um…maybe…maybe you should get off me," Sasuke murmured in low voice that Naruto found himself drawn to listening to.

"Oh…yeah…" he admitted, scrambling backwards off his friend and with a last, sheepish look and a lick of his lips, he bounded upstairs to help the younger guys catch the damn pig. Sasuke just sat there against the wall for a moment in a brief amount of shock. Had Naruto just been about to kiss him? For a brief moment; just a very brief moment; he'd thought about doing the same…and then remembered himself.

Curse Sai and his ridiculous games; before last night, Sasuke would've been shoving Naruto away for such foolish thoughts…but…Sasuke could remember the way Naruto's lips felt upon his and the way his body had felt up against him…His eyes _were _a little bit, well…adorable…

Shaking his head incredulously, he clambered to his feet.

No.

This was not how things were.

He didn't look at Naruto that way.

They were both straight; had been all their lives. They'd been friends ever since they were kids, and that was all they were, right?

"…This cannot get out of hand," Sasuke mused, deciding that he needed a distraction as he pulled out his phone and quickly dialled one of the numbers. He couldn't believe he was doing this; but desperate times…

Someone quickly picked up, sounding breathy and surprised.

"Hi Karin," he remarked flatly, rubbing his forehead as he heard cheers from upstairs as Naruto apparently managed to capture the pig, "…Would you like to…maybe…go out some time?"

* * *

"…Yes, I'm aware of how this reflects on the student body," Neji remarked, on the phone, "I apologise, Dean Tsunade. It won't happen again. I will do my utmost to rectify the situation." He sighed heavily, holding the phone slightly away from his ear. Tsunade had a voice on her when the need arose; and he had been getting an earful for about twenty minutes now. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, but he waved them away.

"Of course; I'll help with the prom," Neji assured Tsunade, "…No, I assured you; I will not let this affect me…"

"Are you sure?" a husky voice suddenly whispered in his other ear, "…I sure affected you last night…" Neji gave a brief yell, recoiling away to discover that Gaara was standing almost directly behind him with a small smirk.

"No, Tsuande; I'm fine…we're just in the process of cleaning up," he informed her when she questioned his shout. With angry, annoyed eyes, he glared at Gaara and tried to wave him away. All that happened, however, was the redhead slinking closer and slamming a hand into the wall; effectively trapped Neji between it and his body.

"Would you leave me alone?" Neji hissed, covering the mouthpiece, "No, I wasn't talking to you, Tsunade…" Gaara moved in closer, pressing his hips up against Neji's and slowly running his tongue against the brunette's throat. Neji shuddered as that tongue gently traced his jaw and hands slid down his sides seductively. He quivered slightly as lips sensually brushed against his own as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Thank you for this s-second chance," he was saying, and Tsunade hung up on him. As soon as he'd made sure she was definitely no longer on the line, Neji pushed Gaara backwards roughly and glared angrily.

"What's the big idea?" he snapped irritably.

"…I thought you might want to continue where we left off last night," Gaara murmured with a smirk.

" –As _if_!" Neji snorted, stalking past him haughtily, "You are a delinquent that took advantage of my drunken state! Not to mention that your brother _punched_ me!" Gaara stepped to intercept him but Neji stepped aside once more. "Stay away from me! I have enough to worry about now as it is without you molesting me." This time, Gaara let him past, and instead of following him, wandered back over to where Deidara was still not-so-subtly checking out Hidan.

"…Went well did it?" Deidara laughed, but Gaara just smirked.

"He's playing hard to get," the redhead shrugged, "…But just you wait…"

"What are we doing, boys?" Temari inquired, coming out from the Suna fraternity from where she'd been visiting her brother.

"Degrading men," Gaara replied, "I heard you got rather degraded yourself last night…Shikamaru, am I correct?"

"…How did you hear that?" Temari instantly snapped, hands on her hips.

"Hand over the fifty, Deidara," her little brother smirked as the blonde cursed. Temari made an offended noise.

"…I hope you're not going chasing after the Hyuuga," she remarked flatly, "I heard about what you were doing with him on the pool table; you should be ashamed, Gaara –although he is an attractive man, I'll admit that…"

"He's clearly not interested," Deidara snorted. Gaara just shrugged and lay back in the sun.

"…Don't worry," he smirked. "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

**Oh Gaara; don't molest Neji! And Sasuke in denial. And Hidan and Deidara... ahh, how a drunken night can start to change you! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out how much can change! Much love.**

**xx K**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG sorry that this one is kinda a lot longer than the rest! Hope you're still enjoying! A few weeks has passed; let's see what's changed!**

**Lemons warning **

* * *

"What's the face for, Itachi?" Kisame inquired innocently as he stood in Itachi's doorway; towel around his waist, having just finished his shower. He was rubbing his hair with another towel and ran a hand through it to tidy it a little. Itachi swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to give his friend a scornful look that would manage to hide the fact that he was _incredibly_ distracted by the fact that Kisame was shirtless and the towel around his waist was far too small.

"…I'm just concerned for Sasuke and Naruto, that's all," he managed to sniff flatly, "They've been avoiding each other, and those girlfriends of theirs are driving everyone crazy."

"Well that's true…" Kisame admitted, leaning up on the doorframe and accidentally flexing, "Karin does tend to yell at Suigetsu quite a bit, and Sakura kicked Naruto down the stairs again the other day…" Itachi tried to sigh but it sort of came out as a bit of a breathless gasp as he eyed Kisame's impressive physique.

It had been three weeks since the party, and there was something _off_ about the atmosphere in the house. Sasuke and Naruto had been noticeably avoiding each other; Hidan was on edge; Neji was a bundle of nerves and stressed out –trying to make up for his social slip-up by doing anything Tsunade asked of him…

And Itachi…Itachi couldn't stop thinking about Kisame.

It had been the dreams mostly. Practically every night for the last fortnight Itachi had had some awful, but fantastic dreams involving him and Kisame. Namely; dreams involving him having sex with Kisame. He found himself watching the blue man from the corner of his eyes and getting fidgety whenever he was too close…and right now…

Right now, it was killing him.

" –Would you please stop doing that?" he finally exclaimed crossly; knowing that Kisame was leaning against the doorframe _just so_, just to torment him.

"Stop doing what?" he replied; of course he was playing dumb.

"…_That_," Itachi snapped, averting his eyes, "…Would you please put some clothes on?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Itachi?" Kisame chuckled teasingly, shutting the door and locking it with a click.

"Yes," he sniffed in return, folding his arms. His friend raised an eyebrow and began walking forwards, flinging the towel he was using on his hair over into the corner.

"…Why are you so uncomfortable with me being naked under this?" Kisame inquired in a predatory tone.

" –We're both men, and you shouldn't be so comfortable with –" Suddenly, Itachi discovered that Kisame was in the realm of 'much too close' to him, and tried to scoot back on the bed a little more.

"Is that so?" Kisame remarked innocently, "…So it's not because you can't keep from staring?"

" –I…Kisame, what are you doing?" Itachi inquired; not enjoying the way his voice had suddenly lost a lot of its usual, foreboding, threatening tone. Kisame just chuckled, pulling his towel aside and laying down on the bed; pushing Itachi onto his back. The raven's heart began to race and his breathing quickened as he felt Kisame grip under his thighs and lead him to wrap his legs around his naked waist as he hovered over him.

Lips pressed seductively against a pale neck and Itachi quivered; already feeling his cock begin to harden at how much better it felt in reality than in his dreams.

"K-Kisame…" Itachi both hated and loved the way his voice shook. The bigger man just looked down at him with an intrigued smile.

"Say that you truthfully don't want this, and I will get off you and walk out, and never try anything again," he promised in a low voice, "…But if you want this…well then…" He chuckled in a thick rumble and gave an experimental thrust against Itachi's ass, resulting in a shiver from the raven and his legs clenching a little tighter. Itachi looked up at his friend for a long moment and swallowed, tentatively reaching out a hand and slowly running it down Kisame's damp, incredibly muscled chest.

"…If I can't walk for a week again, you are in so much trouble…" he growled.

"…I can handle that," Kisame chuckled, before Itachi wrapped his arms around his neck and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Itachi became hazy on the details of when exactly he joined Kisame in nakedness, or when Kisame had found some lube and jammed two fingers up inside him…but he definitely felt it when stars clouded his vision and his body arched up into Kisame's touch as the blue man ran his tongue harshly across the raven's sensitive nipples.

"…More…" Itachi moaned, not caring how promiscuous he looked as he widened his legs; desperate now for more of Kisame inside him. Why he'd suddenly started checking out his long-time friend, he didn't know, but he was _so_, _so_ glad that he had. A third digit entered him and began stretching him roughly; tugging at the muscles of his entrance to loosen them enough for Kisame's huge cock.

Itachi didn't quite remember it being so big.

He was distracted from the feeling of something thick and hard pressing against his ass as Kisame rose back up to his lips and devoured them hungrily; one of his hands fisting black locks demandingly as he began to push his massive erection inside him. Itachi fidgeted in discomfort and pain, but the other man just responded by forcing his legs even further apart and continuing to thrust in until he was completed sheathed; skin touching skin. The raven panted heavily; throwing his head back and trying his best to relax.

As soon as the pain began to fade from Itachi's eyes, Kisame pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, eliciting an incredibly loud yell from the man beneath him and earning himself a very unimpressed look. With a smirk, he repeated the action; Itachi trying to stifle his cry by gritting his teeth.

"…Don't try to save your breath," Kisame growled into his ear in a lusty tone, "…I'm not going to go easy on you."

True to his word, Kisame did _not_ go easy on Itachi. The raven actually took it in stride as soon as the bigger man located his prostate again. As soon as the blunt head of that massive cock was slamming against that bundle of nerves, Itachi didn't care who heard him or what he was saying; he just wanted more.

"Oh god! Kisame that feels so good; harder! Oh yes, _harder_!" Itachi moaned, wrapping his arms around Kisame's massive shoulders; feeling his inner walls being rubbed raw with the abuse they were receiving from his violent thrusts. He didn't care about the pain; the pleasure was overpowering. His nails raked scratches down Kisame's sculpted back and he'd given up all hope of ever matching his powerful thrusts. All he could do was hold on as Kisame hammered into him like a piston and breathed his name is all sorts of delicious ways.

"Kisame!" Itachi cried out suddenly, wrapping his limbs tightly around Kisame's trunk as he came violently; his whole body shaking and going limp as the bigger man clutched at him tightly and pounded into him erratically until he too reached release.

Itachi felt something thick and warm spill inside him and he moaned loudly at the feeling, dragging Kisame down for a kiss and then letting his legs fall down as his friend-slash-lover pulled out of him, smirking in satisfaction as he spied his cum dribbling from the raven's stretched entrance.

He lay down at Itachi's side, wrapping an arm around him; knowing that he would refuse to cuddle out of his own stupid pride. It was quiet for a moment as Itachi came down from his pleasure high, his body still shaking a little. Finally, he spoke.

"…We just had sex…" he remarked flatly.

"…And we were sober this time," Kisame added with a chuckle.

"…Am I gay?" Itachi inquired; genuinely wondering.

"I don't care, as long as you're only with me," his friend grinned. Itachi glared at him.

"You are so lucky I didn't kick you out and report you for sexual harassment!" he snapped irritably.

"…Just had a gut feeling that you wanted me…" Kisame smirked, kissing his neck.

"Oh, that'd hold up well in court…" Itachi muttered mutinously.

"Lighten up," he chuckled, "Be my boyfriend?"

" –I thought I wasn't your type," he sniffed, folding his arms crossly and discovering that he had just managed to get cum on them.

"Things change," Kisame shrugged, propping himself up on an elbow and watching his friend curiously. Itachi just stuck his nose in the air and rolled over; getting up and walking away and already noticing the twinge in his lower back.

"…You let the boys call me 'mom' ever again and I am _not_ having sex with you," he snapped irritably, and Kisame had to chuckle; typical Itachi not being able to give him a straight answer.

"…How had I never noticed how cute your ass was?"

"…Call _any_ part of me cute again; I dare you." Kisame knew better than to accept that dare, so just settled with grabbing his towel and wrapping it back around his waist as a naked Itachi grabbed one of his own towels from his room and used it to cover himself a little as he tore open the door. Several of the other guys who lived in the house immediately scattered at being caught sniggering about Itachi actually having sex.

" –I'm dating a man now, so if any of you have _any_ problem with that, feel free to take it up with Kisame; got that?" Itachi snapped loudly; knowing that as always, his voice would echo through the house in a way that no one else's could. He smirked to himself as Kisame looked a little astounded, and headed off to go have a shower. Well, if he was going to be gay, at least it was with the six-foot-four giant blue man who looked like he could bench press a bus.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Neji demanded flatly as Gaara sauntered up to him while he was handing out fliers advertising for the fundraiser carnival they were having in a few weeks' time.

"I do go to school here too," Gaara replied smoothly, taking one of the fliers from him and rather unsubtly stroking the back of the brunette's hand, "Carnival? Sounds like a lot of fun."

"It will be," Neji replied through gritted teeth, only to hear the redhead scoffing at him.

"Like you know the meaning of the word 'fun', Hyuuga," he sniffed, running a hand down the side of Neji's face. Instantly, the brunette snatched his hand away, only to hear a chorus of catcalls from nearby and several eager flashes of cameras. He blushed, spinning away aggressively.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me," Gaara remarked in a low voice, right in his ear, making him shudder.

"I _am_ avoiding you," Neji growled, "…Or at least _trying _to. What are you, stalking me?"

"Something like that," Gaara admitted with a smirk, "…You're intriguing, Neji…not to mention hot…and you sure can dance…" Neji shuddered once more and spun around to face him.

"Quit following me; I'm not interested," he snapped irritably.

"Oh really?" Gaara inquired mockingly.

"Just go away; my reputation had spiralled downwards enough," Neji muttered, "I'm the laughing stock of the student council!"

"Embrace it," Gaara chuckled airily, "Then people will just stop caring." He gave another smirk and a brief chuckle before wandering off into the school crowd, even going so far as to slap Neji's ass as he departed; leaving the brunette flushing and glaring at those around him for taking pictures.

* * *

"Come on Naruto! You can beat him!" Sakura was cheering from the bleachers of the college gym, leaping up and Naruto raced across the basketball court with Sasuke hot on his heels.

"Grab it, Sasuke!" Karin shouted from just next to her, "Naruto's nothing compared to you!" Sakura and Karin glared openly at each other before returning to egging on their respective boyfriends. With only several seconds left on the clock, Sasuke managed to steal the ball from Naruto and dribble it back down to the other end of the court, landing a three-pointer just as the final buzzer rang.

Sasuke's team cheered as Naruto angrily kicked at the air. One of their coaches; Kakashi, dismissed them all before Gai (their other coach) could burst into some intense speech about comradeship and teamwork. Instead of heading to the showers, Sasuke and Naruto headed over to their girlfriends.

"Hey babe," Naruto remarked as he greeted Sakura with a brief kiss on the cheek.

"…You're all sweaty…" She remarked distastefully.

"We're just heading back to the house to shower; it's always too crowded in there," Naruto informed her as they grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Karin and I were just saying how nice it would be if we could double date sometime," Sakura remarked as they began walking through campus; Sasuke and Naruto both sweating but managing to look super good while doing it. Everyone knew that the boys of the Akatsuki House were the most desirable on campus, and all females were giving Sakura and Karin incredibly jealous looks.

"That'd be…nice…I suppose…" Naruto remarked, rubbing the back of his head and yawning a little, "It's great that you girls get along."

"Yeah, just lovely," Sakura commented back.

As soon as the two boys had headed inside with the girls continuing on to the Konoha sorority, Sasuke and Naruto made a beeline for the showers.

"…They cannot _stand_ each other…" Sasuke remarked flatly as they both stepped under the water of the communal showers, since the cubicles upstairs were currently occupied.

"I know right; Sakura's only agreeing to date me because she thinks if she spends time with you, you'll dump Karin for her," Naruto chuckled, letting water run down his face.

"They're as bad as each other sometimes…" Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes, "Karin just wants to have sex _all the time_…"

"What? I'd kill to have Sakura begging me for sex!" Naruto complained jealously, "Tch; what kind of man are you to not be happy about that…Got some problems, do you?" He cast a sneaky glance across the waist-high divider to where the raven was glowering at him coldly. Naruto immediately regretted looking in Sasuke's directly as he suddenly became very distracted by the water dripping down his raven bangs and running down his strong, pale shoulders.

"Can I borrow your shampoo?" he asked immediately, to try and cover the fact that he was staring.

"No; go steal Suigetsu's; he left it in the next shower over," Sasuke snapped irritably, annoyed that the blonde had insulted his masculinity. Naruto made a scoffing noise, beginning to clean himself.

"So how _are_ you and Karin?" he inquired curiously, "I mean, apart from the sex thing."

"Fine," Sasuke replied vaguely, "It's early days."

"To be honest, I'm surprised," Naruto admitted, "…I never thought you'd date Karin…"

"Never though Sakura would date you."

"Ouch. Words hurt, bastard."

"Tch…how are the two of you anyway? She seems…happy, I suppose?" Sasuke inquired, averting his eyes from the tanned shoulders of the naked blonde.

"Yeah; she'd rather be dating you of course, but she seems content with me," Naruto laughed, "Maybe she'll even start liking me eventually. We do have a good time; we went to see that new James Bond movie and I think she said that it was a good pick –" He immediately began nattering away; partly to keep himself distracted from looking at Sasuke, but also to fill the silence. It was nice to talk to him; they hadn't really spoken all that much in the last few weeks.

"Damn, I forgot my conditioner…" Sasuke muttered, leaving his shower for a brief moment to head over to grab his conditioner from his bag.

"Watch out; I spilt some shampoo –" Naruto warned, but it was too late. Sasuke, briskly walking back to his lovely, warm shower, slipped in the shampoo and skidded forwards into Naruto's shower, slamming up against the blonde's back and ramming him into the wall. With a low moan of pain and a little of something else, Sasuke noted with great horror that his naked cock was now pressed neatly between Naruto's ass cheeks.

"Cold!" Naruto exclaimed, automatically pushing back from the wall as his lower half connected with the tiles. This action meant that he unwittingly pressed his ass back against Sasuke's crotch, and the raven immediately grabbed his hips to prevent him from doing so.

For probably a few moments that lasted too long, they remained like that; frozen in shock and bewilderment at the impossibility of the situation. There they were; Naruto pressed up against the wall of the shower; Sasuke's now slightly hard cock sliding against his ass and pale hands tightly gripping his hips. Naruto, his eyes lidded to keep the water out, turned his head slightly, and found his nose brushing against Sasuke's.

That was it. He gave a wild yelp and flailed.

He squirmed and spun around; slipping in the water and accidentally knocking Sasuke's feet out from under him as he fell. The two of them plummeted to the ground into the water; their naked bodies writhing against each other and struggling to stand once more.

"Stop moving, Naruto!" Sasuke complained, after about three unsuccessful attempts of standing after Naruto kept madly flailing and making recovery impossible. Instead of complying, Naruto tried again to stand, only ending up tripping himself and landing on his knees in Sasuke's lap; the raven's pale hands on his ass.

Shock and annoyance was written all over Sasuke's face, but there was something else on Naruto's. His expression was one of slight discomfort, but also that of confusion as to whether he liked something or not.

"…Sas…Sasuke…what are you doing…" Naruto inquired in a strange, breathy tone, and it was then that Sasuke discovered that when Naruto had fallen, one his pale fingers had accidentally, slightly pushed against something tight, but with a little give. Sasuke automatically gave an experimental wiggle and that caused Naruto to give a small shudder in his lap. It was then that the raven's general knowledge of anatomy kicked in and he immediately pushed Naruto off him and grabbed for the soap.

"You are such an _idiot…_" he snapped irritably, stalking over to get his towel in the effort to now conceal his slightly hard cock.

"Did…Did…Was that your _finger_?" Naruto squawked in embarrassment, very thankful that Sasuke had now moved a little further away so that they could no longer see each other's lower halves. "Fuck, that is so gross!"

"You seemed to like it," Sasuke remarked flatly, scowling at the blushing blonde.

"It was just weird!" Naruto defended crossly, "I…I didn't really know what it –" He turned away crossly to finish his shower in peace, and heard Sasuke leaving –which he was rather thankful of.

How mortifying! To have someone; and _Sasuke_ of all people; touching him like that! And…Naruto patted his ass a few times to make sure it was still there. Sasuke's dick had been…He shuddered...When he'd been pushed up against the wall…It had felt…well…

…It had felt good. And when the two of them had brushed noses, in the moments before he panicked…he could've easily just leaned up and kissed him. He gave an annoyed yell and then one of pain as shampoo trickled into his eye. _Damn bastard! Why did things have to be weird now, after so long?_

* * *

There were several things that Hidan knew he was good at. There was basketball and various sports, drinking, fixing cars, sex, and being a douchebag. Well, enough people had told him he was a douchebag for him to assume that he was very good at being on. And if there was anyone he was a douchebag to; it was Deidara.

He was man enough to admit he was a jackass to the guy. Of course, he'd always try to justify it, but it would always end up coming out as some stupid excuse like 'he's just fucking gay'. Maybe it was the girlish looks or the weird mesh tops he seemed to be obsessed with wearing, but whatever it was had just drawn Hidan to ripping the _shit_ out of the blonde whenever he saw him.

…Which was the interesting thing.

He had been an asshole to Deidara for _years_; sometimes even going out of his way to do so…so why hadn't blondie ratted him out? Hidan had always been so abusive towards the blonde because of his openness with his sexuality…so why had Deidara gotten revenge? Just one person finding out about their…activities…after the party, and Hidan would've been dragged through the mud; torn to shred by the haters; some of which were his own friends that also delighted in teasing Deidara. He'd been waiting for weeks now for someone to come up to him and question him; for a post on Facebook to humiliate him…but nothing like that happened.

And now it was kind of starting to piss him off.

Wondering continuously why Deidara hadn't spilled the beans had eventually led to wondering about Deidara…or rather, _thinking_ about Deidara. Whenever he was out on the lawn or the courts, he'd find his eyes wandering across to the Suna frat to see if the blonde was anywhere in sight. He'd taken to showing off a little as well; just to see if the blonde was watching; and he would feel just that little bit triumphant when he noticed those eyes on him.

He did not like it one bit.

"Hidan, where are you going?" Suigetsu inquired curiously from the couch as Hidan stalked off out the front door that still kind of needed a bit of repairing.

"Out."

Hidan knocked sharply on the door of the Suna house and folded his arms impatiently until it was opened by none other than the man that kept plaguing his thoughts.

"Go away, man, what the fuck, yeah," Deidara grumbled crossly, "…It's bad enough you being an asshole in public; I'm not letting you harass me in my own home. And if you're looking for Sasori, he's out."

"Can we fucking talk, yeah?" Hidan snapped in a low tone, "…Privately…?"

"What about?" Deidara inquired suspiciously.

"Look, can I fucking come in or not?" he growled, clenching his hands into fists. Deidara just looked over his shoulder and saw that Sai and Gaara were still engaged in a rather vicious, loud game of Tekken with some of the younger guys.

"Fine…" he finally muttered, turning his back and beginning to lead Hidan up the stairs towards his bedroom. This situation felt a little too familiar.

As soon as they were alone in his room, he took a seat in his chair and Hidan leaned up against the wall agitatedly.

"…You can sit…" Deidara offered with a frown; not at all sure what had gotten Hidan all tied up in knots.

"I'd rather not," he replied flatly, his eyes flicking nervously to the bed; obviously remembering what acts had previously been committed there.

"So what's this about, yeah?" he asked, "I don't think we've ever really spoken before…"

"I um…" Hidan fidgeted, "I uhh, wanted to know…why you…why you didn't tell anyone that we…uhh…that…"

"That we had sex?" Deidara finished flatly, causing Hidan to shush him furiously. "You want to know why I didn't tell anyone?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"What does it matter to you?" he asked smugly, earning himself a furious glare from Hidan.

"It's…I…I fucking don't know, okay?" he snapped crossly, averting his gaze, "I don't know! I'm just fucking confused and I don't…" He trailed off and Deidara actually found himself taking pity on the poor guy.

"…I didn't tell anyone because you were drunk and I didn't think you should have your life ruined by something you did drunk," he muttered, "…You might be able to dish it out…but I sure as hell don't know how well you'd take it…" Hidan actually chuckled slightly at the slight innuendo and the blonde blushed at how that had sounded. "I mean…we were both really drunk…you probably don't remember it…" He looked away, "Well, at least now you have reason to say that gays are gross…" He expected some smart remark, but didn't receive one. Instead, Hidan simply just moved to sit on the edge of his bed, looking at the floor.

"…That's…" Hidan muttered, trying exceedingly hard to choke the words out. Deidara was the only person who he could talk to. He was the only person who knew what had happened, and that was how it was going to stay. "…That's kind of the thing…" Deidara's mouth fell open and he raised an eyebrow.

"…You liked having sex with me?" he inquired cheekily, only to have Hidan's eyes snap up at him crossly, "You did, didn't you!"

"I didn't say that!" he snapped and then looked a little sheepish, "I don't know! I don't remember…I'm not fucking thinking straight!"

"You sure aren't," Deidara chuckled to himself a little, earning himself another scathing glare. "Do you…do you _like_ me, Hidan? Is that why you're here?"

"No, I don't fucking _like_ you," he growled, but somehow, his words sounded a little forced, "I just…couldn't think of anyone else to fucking talk to…"

"What _is_ the problem?" the blonde sighed heavily. Hidan licked his lips and scratched his neck awkwardly.

"…I…I just kind of thought coming here would fucking make me less confused…" he muttered, "…I don't fucking know…" Deidara frowned to himself and then smirked. He'd been practically ogling the other man for weeks now; why not give it a shot?

"…I can help you," he decided, getting to his feet slowly. Hidan looked up and edged backwards slightly as Deidara slowly moved over to him, "I can help you 'remember'…and I can help you decide whether or not you like me, yeah?" Slowly and deliberately, he clambered into Hidan's lap; straddling his knees and pressing up against him. Hidan closed his eyes and drank in the familiar smell of the other man, feeling Deidara raise his arms as he slowly drew off his shirt.

He opened his eyes to find the smaller man perched in his lap with a lustful look in his eyes. The blonde looped his arms around his neck as he began to ever so deliberately roll his hips up against him.

"Do you like that, Hidan?" he whispered in his ear, repressing the urge to giggle. "…Coz I like it. I like it a lot." He pressed his tanned cheek against the older man's and let out a low, breathy moan in his ear as he ground a little bit harder; a hand running down his chest. His fingers trailed across thick, toned muscle and his cock twitched excitedly at the memory of them up against him.

Hidan had to close his eyes again as a tanned hand slipped into his pants and teasingly gripped his cock. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't even a _little_ turned on by what Deidara was doing. As he felt his cock being stroked to life, lips locked onto his; demanding but slow –not caring yet how much of a response they received.

Still working at Hidan's erection with one hand, Deidara slid off his lap to quickly remove his pants, before straddling the other man once more. _That_ definitely got Hidan's attention, especially as Deidara released his now leaking cock and rose up onto his knees and then down again, letting out a small whimper as the thick head of Hidan's erection came into contact with his sensitive entrance.

"You feel that?" Deidara whispered, repeating the movement and seeing Hidan's fingers begin to twitch, "…I want you. Inside me." Continuing to let Hidan's cock run against the seam of his ass, Deidara guided his shirt up and over his head; almost drooling at the sight of that incredible body. "Do you want to be inside me?" Without waiting for an answer, Deidara reached over for the lube in his bedside drawer and rubbed some of it on several of Hidan's fingers. He took the big hands in his and sensually trailed them down his own back to rest at his entrance. "…Do it, Hidan…put them in…" And then he really felt himself grow hard as two digits ghosted against his twitching hole before slowly beginning to push inside.

"…Oh…yess…." Deidara hissed. _God_ he had thought about this so much since it had last happened. He pushed his hips down, forcing the penetrating digits even deeper and gripped Hidan's neck tightly as he was roughly stretched. A hand returned to pleasuring the other man as a third finger was added. He couldn't stop the breathy noises escaping his throat, and he noticed that Hidan was now looking a little bit flushed.

Suddenly, the fingers were withdrawn, and Deidara almost; _almost_ pouted.

"No one finds out…" Hidan whispered, "…About this…about us?"

"Fine with me…" Deidara murmured, feeling the hot tip of a cock against his entrance, "…Couldn't have everyone knowing I was having sex with a jackass…"

"…Until you said that, I was almost about to say I might fucking like you," Hidan growled, and Deidara smirked as he slowly began to lower himself down until he was seated with Hidan's cock completely within him. He raised and lowered himself once, but was then viciously grabbed and flipped over; the bigger man bearing down on him with a predatory smirk. "Fuck…this feels so fucking good…" He gave a few experimental thrusts and Deidara let out a soft moan as he felt his prostate being brushed. The blonde reached up and kissed him passionately, feeling a tongue force its way into his mouth as the hot, thick object filling him began to move.

"…Nhh…_Hidan_…you're so good…" he moaned, parting his legs to allow him to penetrate him deeper as his thrusts began to pick up speed.

"I couldn't stop thinking about fucking you…" Hidan growled, his voice sounding particularly feral as he gripped Deidara's lithe hips tightly, "…It was fucking weird….wanted to fuck you…wanted you to suck me…wanted to cum in you…"

"I want you to cum in me so bad…" Deidara moaned, writhing and gripping his sheets tightly and letting out a low moan as he threw his head back as pleasure began to course through his system. Hidan smirked, looking down at the man beneath him and discovering that he actually _did_ kind of find him a bit attractive…That, and the way the blonde's ass clenched around his cock felt amazingly tight and hot. As he gripped one of the blonde's hands tightly, he discovered how mediocre sex with females had been compared to this.

Maybe he'd kind of always wanted Deidara.

Maybe he'd actually come here just before, in the hopes that _this_ would happen.

…Maybe he really _was_ gay.

To be fair, the fact that he was currently having raging sex with another man begging him to pound his ass harder should've been a pretty big clue.

* * *

**Boy, that escalated quickly. **

**I bet you can all tell that I'm a big HidaDei fan.**

But really, it did escalate quickly! Yay for Itachi; got himself a big, hunky boyfriend to intimidate all the homophobes! And poor Sasuke and Naruto and their ridiculously awkward situations... gotta feel a bit bad for them... (or not). 

**And so, what comes next, with Gaara making Neji veeeery uncomfortable and Hidan out of denial but not out of the closet? Not to mention how are Sasuke and Naruto going to deal with this rising tension? **

**Leave a review and tune in next time when we got to the Carnival to find out! **

**xx K **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two weeks later…_**

* * *

Itachi yawned and blinked sleepily, feeling the incredible coziness and warmth that had now automatically made him open his eyes and glare at Kisame's still partly sleeping form. Knowing that Itachi's eyes were on him, Kisame opened one of his rather teasingly.

"…Why are you always in my bed these days?" Itachi inquired flatly, this time not bothering to move from his very comfortable position on Kisame's chest with an arm wrapped around his abdomen. Kisame smirked and pulled him closer to him so that if Itachi hadn't been aware that he was naked, that was now brought to his attention.

"It's not like you really mind…" Kisame remarked, pulling Itachi into his lap and feeling the smaller man wince as the pain in his lower back flared up again. Itachi glared, but then pressed a kiss to the bigger man's lips.

"…We literally had sex last night…" he muttered, but Kisame knew it wasn't a complaint, "We've got the carnival today; I'd rather like to be able to walk…" His protests, however, were swallowed by Kisame's lips as he dragged the raven closer.

"Well…Itachi and Kisame are up…" Suigetsu grumbled, staggering down the hallway and meeting Shikamaru at the bottom of the stairs as he heard low moans beginning to erupt from Itachi's room. Strangely, the lazy genius was already up and dressed. "They're adorable and everything, but do they have to have sex _all the time_?"

"I just got some earplugs," Shikamaru shrugged with a yawn, "And if Itachi hears you calling them 'adorable', he won't be impressed."

"Itachi may have superhuman hearing, but he's currently preoccupied," Suigetsu sniffed, jabbing a finger at the stairs, "…And I hear Temari signed up heaps of you guys for the kissing booth at the carnival?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru muttered, "So troublesome…Has anyone told Neji?"

"Has anyone told me what?" Neji interrupted, suddenly emerging from the kitchen looking far more awake and presentable than the other two boys.

"Temari's signed us up for the kissing booth," Suigetsu informed him; information at which Neji paled considerably, "Don't worry, it's not just you; me, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba are all part of it too; hey, morning, Hidan; want to come be a part of the kissing booth? I bet _heaps_ of hot chicks would pay to get a pash from you?"

"No thanks," Hidan scoffed, stumbling down the stairs and heading for the kitchen to avoid having to explain himself. He knew that several pairs of eyes were watching him in confusion; not wondering why on earth he would be passing up such an opportunity when he had a notorious reputation as a womanizer; a very popular one.

What he of course, _couldn't_ tell them was that he had a secret boyfriend that he had no intention of cheating on. Deidara had made it pretty clear that he wouldn't stand for cheating.

* * *

The carnival was an extravagant affair. There were probably hundreds of stalls selling food or offering games; the University was putting it on in the hopes of raising money for a new science block, though half of the proceeds of the event would be going to charity. People from the community gathered to see what was on display, and really, just to have a good time.

Neji was sitting at the kissing booth rather nervously, knowing; just _knowing_ that Gaara was going to turn up at any moment and try something. He was watching the proceedings with a small amount of pride; he had the time to spare since Sasuke and Naruto were really the more popular of the guys there (their girlfriends had accepted that since it was for charity, it was okay). Temari, however, was hovering over Shikamaru with a glare that said 'if I see even a flick of tongue, I am tearing your head off'. Shikamaru didn't seem too phased by her gaze, but all the same, his kisses were restricted to chaste meeting of the lips.

"Oh, fuck Kisame and Itachi are cute," Sakura remarked to Deidara with a small sigh, looking out into the crowd and seeing them walking hand in hand like it was the most normal thing in the world. Itachi was carrying a stuffed shark and looking perhaps a little embarrassed about that. No one _dared_ to make fun, because Itachi had a very strong, intimidating presence when he wanted, and his boyfriend was pretty much double his width; completely made of muscle, and a head and a half taller than everyone else in the crowd.

"It's so great that they're so comfortable together," she continued with a grin and Deidara made a noncommittal noise as Naruto stepped down from his duty for a while to spend some time with his waiting girlfriend. "See you around, Deidara!" He sighed heavily, and decided to start wandering around the stalls by himself. He'd already lost Sasori, but knew where Sai was, so he decided to head for him.

On his way to the painting stand, he caught sight of a stuffed white bird as first prize in one of the games. His eyes widened into a smirk and he headed over to it; admiring it. It was adorable, and he wanted it.

The game involved throwing a ball and knocking down a stack of wooden blocks placed in a pyramid. He scowled; he was never good at these kinds of games. Handing over a few dollars for a couple of balls, he gave it a shot and barely managed to knock off one. Blushing at his lack of throwing ability, he tried once more; getting progressively more annoyed when he failed.

"…Tch, can you do _anything_, blondie?" Hidan snorted, suddenly appearing and rudely shoving Deidara out of the way. He handed over a few dollars, and with a (what he hoped was) a scornful look, threw three of the balls with ease and knocked down all three of the wooden towers. The man running the stand looked at him in shock, slowly heading over to pull down the large stuffed bird, offering it to Hidan as his prize.

"Like I would want something stupid like that," he snorted, roughly shoving the bird against Deidara's chest. The blonde looked a little hurt.

"You don't have to be a dick," he snapped irritably, and then saw Hidan's eyes soften just briefly for a moment before he pushed him aside and stalked back over to his friends who were all laughing about how Deidara was a fucking useless queer and how Hidan sure had shown him up. The blonde's eyes saddened for a moment before clutching at the bird and wandering off again to try and find Sai. He'd really wanted to spend some time with Hidan; they didn't really get to much –unless it was in Deidara's room, and even then, they had to be quiet and Hidan would have to climb out the window when it was dark.

But…he knew that that was just now, Hidan's way of doing something nice for him. He'd won him the prize after all, just like Kisame had done for Itachi. Hidan wasn't ready to be out of the closet, so he had to settle for this, for now. They had to make things seem just like they used to be.

Even if that meant that they had to play the games at the stalls as though they were enemies, and Hidan and his friends threw popcorn at him -although Deidara _did_ get to throw a cream pie in Hidan's face. It wasn't much; but Deidara kind of liked to imagine that they were doing these things as a couple, even if in all outward appearances they were hating on each other.

* * *

The moment had come that Neji feared. Gaara had approached the kissing booth with a smirk on his face. He stalked right up to Neji's stall and had slid about ten times the required money towards him. Neji eyed him with a glare, noticing how ridiculously punk the other man looked today.

"Gaara…" he warned.

"…I thought I'd be generous," Gaara remarked lightly, "It's such a good cause, after all…" Neji sighed heavily.

"Go on, Neji, you have to kiss him," Temari reminded him sharply from a few seats over where she was still watching Shikamaru very carefully. "Holy crap, Gaara; why are you doing, giving so much?" Instead of answering, Gaara just moved forwards, pushing Neji down into his seat and lowering himself into his lap.

" –Gaara, there are children here…" Neji was about to say, but the redhead just cupped his cheeks with both hands and brought their faces together for a soft kiss. This one was so different from the other ones that he'd stolen from Neji; this one was soft and slow; gentle and even _romantic_. Neji grasped at Gaara's pale hands and kissed him back, feeling a slick tongue rove into his open mouth. Hands slid around to entwine in his long, brown locks and he felt a breathy moan escape the redhead as he twisted, seeking to deepen the kiss.

Neji's tongue unconsciously slipped into Gaara's mouth as he pressed back, actually finding that this felt _good_. Even…maybe even his weight on his lap didn't feel too bad…

Suddenly feeling quite breathless, he pulled back, he and Gaara placing several final kisses against each other's lips. Gaara smirked a little, sneakily stealing one more as he removed himself from Neji's lap.

"Enjoying yourself, are you, Neji?" he whispered huskily in the Hyuuga's ear, running a hand down his chest.

"Gaara, get lost before Kankuro sees you," Temari snapped with a small chuckle. Gaara just shrugged with a brief wink at Neji, handing Shikamaru a few dollars with a, "Kiss her for me, will you?"

"…Well, it is for a good cause…" Shikamaru smirked, leaning over and pulling Temari into a deep kiss, resulting in a chorus of wolf whistles from the line.

"Neji, I think you've probably reached your quota…" Suigetsu chuckled, "Go get something to eat; they're doing the auction soon, and you're involved with that aren't you?"

"Yeah…" the brunette replied awkwardly, trying to fight down a blush and resisting the urge to lick his lips. They tasted like candyfloss, "Are you up for auction?"

"Not a chance," Suigetsu chortled, "I wouldn't put myself through that. We're mostly selling off the younger guys for slaves and dates." Neji privately agreed. It had been Temari's idea (of course) to auction off males to the highest bidder for a day. Smart guys would go to people wanting homework; hot guys would go to girls probably for dates; and people like Naruto would probably end up auctioned off to get them to do incredibly embarrassing things.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were both being dragged around the stalls by their girlfriends who were trying their utmost to maintain the appearance of liking each other. Currently, the two of them were playing some shooting game while the two girls argued over where they should go to get some food. Sasuke claimed his prize with a sigh, making Naruto incredibly frustrated as the raven collected a small stuffed fox.

"Karin," he called out to his girlfriend, "Do you want this?"

"Ew, no thanks; I'm not ten years old," she snorted condescendingly, "Come on, Sasuke, let's go get pita pockets for lunch!" Sasuke just sighed heavily, holding out the fox to Naruto, who he knew had been eyeing it.

"You mean I can have it?" the blonde exclaimed in delight.

"I don't want it; Karin doesn't want it," Sasuke reminded him heavily, joining his girlfriend and letting her link arms with him. Naruto felt what he could only interpret as a slight pang of jealousy as he watched Karin lean her head against Sasuke's arm.

"Come on Naruto, we'll go get some ramen," Sakura chuckled, taking his hand and leading him off in the other direction, "Then we'll go watch the auctions; I hear Itachi's put himself up for auction and I bet Kisame's not going to be too happy about it." Naruto grinned, despite looking back over his shoulder at Sasuke's retreating back. He spied the raven look back over his shoulder, and felt Sakura give him a brief kiss on the cheek. Sasuke's eyes were immediately averted.

Naruto sighed, letting Sakura lead him towards the ramen stand. She might actually want Sasuke, but there was no denying that she knew him well.

* * *

A huge crowd was gathering by the auctioning stage. The auction had already begun; some of the boys from a different fraternity buying Kiba (likely to make him do terribly embarrassing things). Itachi _had_ offered himself up for the auction, but Kisame was vehemently outbidding anyone who dared to try and buy him.

"Four hundred dollars," Sasuke hollered out with a smirk towards the big, blue man, who simply raised an eyebrow. Itachi's eyes widened in horror as Kisame seemed to weigh up this option. He shrugged, and decided that letting Sasuke have complete control of his brother for a day was definitely fair enough. Itachi glared at Kisame mutinously as no one stepped up to bid, mouthing 'no sex' towards his boyfriend angrily. Kisame just shrugged rather gleefully.

Neji chuckled to himself as the next person came onstage. He was meant to be the one introducing everyone and giving a brief summary of what they would be useful for and why they should be bought. Unfortunately, he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate, due to a certain redhead two rows from the front, eating a hotdog in an altogether lewd fashion. He forced himself to drag his eyes away from the fact that Gaara appeared to almost be deep-throating a hotdog to introduce Naruto, despite the fact that everyone on campus seemed to know him.

"Our next item is Naruto Uzumaki," Neji announced, his eyes flicking over to where Gaara was rather tenderly licking the sauce off the tip of his hotdog. He felt himself blush a little, "He likes ramen, basketball and parkour, and apparently his special skill is the ability to do flips into an impersonation of Sasuke Uchiha…" He raised an eyebrow at this last part as the crowd laughed. "Naruto…I think the crowd would like a demonstration?" Naruto gave him the thumbs up before quickly mussing up his hair a little and then leaping off the stage into a forward flip; landing firmly on both feet; his arms folded, head cocked superiorly and with the exact same smirk that Sasuke always wore.

"Hn, idiots," he snorted, and everyone present burst into laughter, looking over at Sasuke, whose eye twitched in irritation; mostly at how accurate the impression had been. Even Neji laughed as the blonde scrambled back onto the stage.

"You're going to pay for that," Sasuke called out, starting the bidding.

Eventually, Naruto was sold for five hundred dollars, _to_ Sasuke, and he was looking incredibly nervous about it. The auctioning ran into the afternoon, and the student council members were very pleased with the amount of money they were going to raise.

"Well…that concludes this auction," Neji finally managed to cough out, having had to cope through Gaara devouring his hotdog, popsicle and deep fried banana. Where had he managed to get so many phallic-shaped foods?

"Hey Temari; I'll give you three hundred for the Hyuuga," Gaara suddenly called out and Neji quickly turned to glare at Temari; begging her to not accept.

"I'm not for sale," he quickly announced.

"Sold," Temari smirked, and he shot her another murderous glare, "Oh, come on, Neji, be a good sport."

"…Your little brother _molests_ me!" Neji complained away from the microphone as Gaara grinned triumphantly.

"Oh don't act like you don't enjoy it," she sniffed superiorly, and he found that he had no comeback, "I saw you watching him like a pervert while he was eating down there –"

"_I'm_ the pervert?" Neji exclaimed hotly, unable to believe what he was hearing, "…But…" Temari wasn't hearing a word of it, and just waved him off the stage to have some fun in the last few hours of the carnival.

Gaara met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"…I suppose you've bought me for a day sometime," he complained flatly.

"I look forward to it," the redhead smirked, giving him a cheeky grope and a brief kiss on the lips before disappearing over to see his sister.

"So Gaara's your boyfriend?" Naruto teased, wandering over to drag Neji towards some of the stalls where Sakura was waiting with Sasuke and Karin.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Neji snapped, "He's more like my stalker…"

* * *

The rest of the carnival passed by with ease; a nice break from the stress of studies and a fun time to just hang out and eat far too much food. Also, a place to have a competition to see who could win the most stuffed toys; and much later on…getting just a wee bit plastered.

Hidan had watched Deidara run into the fun house and had followed him, a little bit tipsy. It was one of those places, kind of like a maze, with heaps of dark corners and mirrors to make you lose yourself. Deidara didn't really understand why they were called 'fun houses'; they didn't seem like fun to him at all, but a drunk Naruto had insisted, so he'd gone along with it.

And now he was lost; separated from them; and a strong hand was suddenly wrenching him around the corner and clamping a hand to his mouth.

"…You'd make a very good rapist," Deidara muttered, upon realisation that it was actually his secret boyfriend that had abducted him. Hidan said nothing, but swooped in to kiss him passionately.

"God I want to fucking kiss you…" he growled possessively.

"You just did," Deidara snorted, only to be kissed once more. He moaned a little into the kiss and gripped Hidan's shirt tightly as he felt strong arms enclosing him. "…Thanks…for the toy…" he added grudgingly, feeling kisses being trailed down his neck.

"One day I'll be able to actually fucking win it for you," Hidan snorted, sounding a little angry at his own cowardice.

"…I can hear Sasori coming back," Deidara muttered, giving him a last kiss, "Punch me, or something, yeah…" Hidan trailed his hands lightly down his back before shoving him out into Sasori's path and putting on that superior smirk that he did so well.

"…Not scared, are you blondie?" he leered, and Deidara gave him his usual haughty, affronted look before flipping him his middle finger and beginning to follow his friend out.

"Naruto's really drunk," the redhead chuckled, jabbing a finger over his shoulder. Deidara looked as Hidan stalked off once more, and saw that Naruto was actually staggering a little bit and Sasuke looking a little annoyed that he was stuck lugging the blonde home, as well as his new, extensive collection of stuffed toys and novelty items. Deidara couldn't help but laugh, also knowing that Hidan would probably be creeping in through his window later that night to see him.

"…You're in a good mood," Sasori commented suspiciously.

"…Who doesn't love seeing a drunk Naruto, yeah?" Deidara smirked as a cover, and apparently his friend accepted this.

"Why were you with Hidan?"

"…He was just being a dick again," he managed to snap out, sounding annoyed enough for Sasori to nod once and drop the topic. He sighed heavily.

* * *

"No, don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure he gets to bed," Sasuke was on Naruto's phone with Sakura, Karin hanging around and probably hoping to get some more alone time with Sasuke after he fulfilled his promise to the pinkette. He hung up the phone and pocketed it, Karin's arms around his neck as they waited for Naruto to finish puking his guts up in the bathroom.

Naruto, bleary-eyed, looked back over his shoulder to see Karin with her tongue down Sasuke's throat, and promptly felt the bile rising, as well as something else unpleasant. It was definitely, definitely jealousy. He missed the way that Sasuke pulled Karin's hands away from him and broke the kiss.

"Not tonight, Karin, I've got to take care of Naruto," he remarked, sounding as though it was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

"Oh but Sasuke…" she was trying her flirtatious voice.

"…Not tonight," he reminded her firmly, and that was the final word on the matter. She knew it, so with a scowl in Naruto's direction and a very huffy turn, she stalked off to show herself out, leaving Sasuke leaning up in the doorway with his face in one hand as Naruto sighed heavily and headed straight to the sink to brush his teeth.

"Urgh…I am…_never_…having a drinking contest with Kisame _ever again_…" Naruto complained, "…And sculling that milk…" He made another gagging sound but found that there was already nothing left in his stomach to throw up. After he'd meticulously scrubbed his teeth a few times, he managed to stumble to his room with Sasuke's help; all the while prodding at the raven's face and pulling his hair like some kind of child.

As soon as he was in the room, he tumbled straight onto his bed and dragged his shirt off.

"Sasuke?" came the muffled remark from a mouth in the bedspread.

"Hn?"

"Can you stay here?" Naruto inquired sleepily, "So…*hic* I don't suffocate? Come on Sasuke…I don't see you anymore." With a very heavy sigh, Sasuke stalked through the darkness and laid out on one side of Naruto's big bed, feeling the blonde drunkenly crawl across to curl up beside him.

"Cold…"

"Why'd you take your shirt off then, idiot?" There was silence for a moment as Sasuke automatically reached a hand across himself to pat Naruto's head. His hair was soft. The blonde made a soft mewling noise; liking the contact. Sasuke smirked to himself and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Trust Naruto to be snuggly.

"…Bastard?" Naruto inquired in a tired voice, his hand curling into Sasuke's shirt, "Why do we always end up like this?" Sasuke let out another long breath.

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

_But, whatever the reason_, he thought to himself, thinking about Karin, _it has to stop. _

* * *

**Only two more chapters to go! And we've got the prom coming up soon! No, Sasuke! It doesn't have to stop! Stop being foolish! Poor Deidara, his boyfriend having to be a dick to him... And Gaara's such a perv teehee. **

**OMG I love Kisame and Itachi so much.  
Leave a review if you like :) Next chapter will be up soon, promise.**

xx K 


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter seven; only one more to go after this one! Prom's coming up pretty soon... How are the boys feeling about it?  
Lemon warning**

* * *

Deidara was woken by the other occupant of his bed beginning to stir. He blinked, yawning and brushing his hair back out of his face. Hidan stretched and smirked at the dazed look on the blonde's face.

"Morning," he chuckled wrapping the smaller man up in his arms and dragging his naked form to straddle him; kissing him.

"…You have morning breath," Deidara complained, shoving his face cheekily and squirming as he felt a finger circle his naked entrance teasingly, "No! Not again; Sasori's already suspicious!"

"Let him be," Hidan sniffed, thrusting his hips up against the blonde's and tipping him forwards so that he was forced to lean down and kiss him; blonde hair falling around him in a golden fountain. All of a sudden, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Deidara, are you up?" Sasori inquired loudly from the other side. Deidara immediately leapt up off Hidan, "Can I come in?"

"Um…just let me get dressed…" Deidara stuttered, and Hidan dropped to the floor with a thud and slid under the bed, dragging his clothes with him as the blonde struggled to pull on some pants and to make himself look a little less like he had just been fucked the night before. A few moments later, he pulled open his door to find Sasori standing there looking rather unimpressed.

"…I heard voices," the redhead commented flatly, raising an eyebrow at his friend's dishevelled appearance.

"Voices? What voices? You didn't…I was talking to myself," Deidara remarked lamely to try and cover up.

"And the sounds I heard last night?" Sasori inquired, "…Just masturbating furiously these days, are you?"

"…How would you feel if I said 'yes'?" Deidara asked, knowing that somewhere under his bed, Hidan was doing his best to not laugh.

"Not a lot better," Sasori admitted in a deadpan, looking into the blonde's room, "…Also, I see you've stolen Hidan's necklace…I would probably return that before he notices it's gone, or you're a dead man…" Deidara paled a little but thought that he managed to play it off pretty cool. "Anyway; Temari's asked you, Sai, Kankuro and I to help decorate the auditorium for the prom."

"Oh sure; glad to help," Deidara answered quickly, "Have you asked anyone to the prom?"

"I'm taking that chick Matsuri; you know, the one that's obsessed with Gaara," Sasori shrugged, "I owed him a favour," he added when Deidara's mouth fell open in shock, "Are you going with anyone?"

"Nope," the blonde replied, hoping that the tone of his voice didn't sound too bitter.

"…Maybe you should ask whoever you've been 'furiously masturbating' over," the redhead suggested flatly, "…Or would that just exacerbate the noises?" Deidara was left spluttering in response to that as Sasori waved him off with a "Temari's coming over at ten." The blonde immediately shut the door and Sasori was forced to sigh heavily.

"Does he really think I'm that stupid?" he muttered to himself, rolling his eyes.

Hidan was chuckling as he crawled out from underneath Deidara's bed and began dragging on his clothes in silence.

"…I…I'm fucking sorry about prom…" he finally remarked, having heard the upset tone in Deidara's voice, "I really want to fucking go with you, don't get me wrong…"

"No, don't worry Hidan, it's fine, yeah," Deidara assured him, handing him back his necklace, which he had forgotten was on his bedside table.

"…Kisame will be taking fucking Itachi, and Gaara will find some way to blackmail Neji…" Hidan muttered crossly, "I should be fucking taking you…I'm just a shit-ass boyfriend –"

"Shut up," Deidara snorted in annoyance, "I don't care if no one knows; _I _know; it'll be fine, yeah."

"…If you say so…" Hidan grumbled, getting ready to leap out of the window and into the garden beneath. The two shared a last, lingering kiss before he clambered out onto the windowsill. No matter what either of them said, for five weeks they'd been secretly together and it was getting harder and harder to hide it from the people that they were constantly around. Hidan's friends, like Kakuzu and Zetsu especially were beginning to question where he sometimes ran off to. He'd managed to pass it off as a chick he was fucking, but they were getting suspicious since he wasn't giving any names or pointing her out with pride. Not to mention that his housemates found it hilarious seeing him come home in the early hours of the morning.

And for Deidara it was just as bad. Sasori didn't ask questions, but he had to be at least a little suspicious; he lived in the next room over for god's sake, and Deidara couldn't always keep his voice down when he and Hidan had sex. They had almost been caught so many times now, but they'd gotten pretty good at covering…though there wasn't always a good reason why they were alone behind the backs of classrooms.

It was strange how fast Hidan had found himself drawn in by the blonde after accepting that he liked kissing him. Now…he really did like the guy, and wanted to do something nice for him; out of character though it might be. Hidan knew, that no matter what Deidara said, the blonde wanted to go to prom with him; wanted to hold his hand and dance with him; wanted to get a flower and photos and be able to proudly say 'yes, this is my boyfriend'. He wanted to give that to the blonde; really wanted to (and Deidara understood that), but he still didn't know if he could handle the social backlash.

* * *

Itachi's eyebrow twitched as he walked into the kitchen to discover Kisame eating breakfast with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. Wordlessly, he stalked over and began making himself a coffee. Kisame smirked to himself, knowing that the raven was displeased with him.

"So, I hear you've asked Sakura to prom, Naruto," Itachi remarked conversationally, though his tone was icy.

"Yep, asked her yesterday," Naruto chuckled, leaning back in his hair casually, "She's so damn excited about it…You going with anyone, Kiba, Shika?"

" –Hinata Hyuuga's going with me," Kiba grinned in delight, "Fuck, can you believe that? That girl's a _princess_!"

"And Neji will _destroy_ you if you so much as enter into her personal space," Kisame reminded him, and Kiba's wince indicated that he had been informed of this from said Hyuuga, along with various warnings and things of what he was _not_ allowed to do with her.

"Did you ask Temari?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"I didn't ask her so much as she _informed_ me that we were going together," he shrugged, "It's troublesome…but it saved me the effort of asking."

"You're so fucking lazy," Kiba chortled, and they could see Itachi's face getting progressively more irritated. Kisame just grinned at his friends, knowing very well that Itachi was about to explode with frustration.

"Kisame?" Itachi's voice suddenly became very bright and they all swallowed nervously on Kisame's behalf. The blue man turned around in his chair, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Itachi?" He suddenly found his bare chest being stabbed with a finger.

"You _are_ taking me to the prom, is that understood?" Itachi growled in a dangerous tone, "You _will_ hire a nice suit that I approve of and we will have a matching colour scheme. We will get photos and you will ignore anything my mother says to you. You will book a nice hotel for us to stay at afterwards, and will buy me a rose, and we will slow dance, and it will be a magical night. Do you hear me?"

"…Loud and clear, Itachi…" Kisame replied, apparently trying his utmost not to laugh. With a small huff, Itachi straightened up, flicked his ponytail back over his shoulder rather flamboyantly and stalked from the room. The boys sniggered and stared at Kisame in disbelief.

"…Kisame…that is a straight up Promzilla you are dealing with there," Kiba remarked, his mouth having fallen open in astonishment at Itachi's slight outburst.

"I know, but he'd just so damn cute," Kisame smirked, leaning back in his chair to admire Itachi's ass as he departed.

"I fucking heard that!"

Suddenly, the laughter was suddenly drawn to a halt by the appearance of Sasuke in the kitchen, shirtless. Naruto immediately became immersed in his cereal, ignoring the raven completely. This did not go unnoticed by his friends as Sasuke quickly poured himself a coffee and then departed once more to get ready for classes.

"…So…" Kiba remarked awkwardly, "…Why aren't you and Sasuke talking?"

"What? We're not, not talking…" Naruto managed to say, though it didn't sound all that convincing.

"Come on man, you guys have barely said two words to each other in weeks," Kiba persisted, "It's making it tense, dude. Is it about Sakura; about how she actually wants Sasuke?"

"…Kinda…" Naruto managed to mutter out, not having anything better to offer as an explanation. How could he tell his friends that he couldn't stand to be around Sasuke these days because he just ended up getting jealous of the attention that Karin was getting; and that when they actually ended up alone, things would feel…well…He'd just get these strange feelings…and he didn't think that Sasuke felt them too.

And he'd just end up thinking back through the weird times they'd ended up; lying in bed together; kissing on the stairs; humping in the shower… (that memory gave him shivers). Everything about Sasuke was just _distracting, _from his ridiculously toned, pale body to his sultry eyes and silky bangs. So he'd put some distance between them, and Sasuke had accepted that.

Apparently this reason was good enough for the others, because they dropped it. Girl trouble was enough to cause a bit of tension in the house for a while, but they always sorted it out. When it came down to it; it was bros before hoes.

"Also, have any of you been up to the library; there's a massive banner hanging up there that Neji's probably not going to want to see…"

* * *

Neji definitely did not want to see that banner. He did _not_. And he _certainly_ did not want the entire student body to see that banner. They'd already seen the videos; why did it now have to be hanging off the roof of the library?

It was a massive print on a sheet and the picture was one of him on top of Gaara at the Akatsuki frat party; on top of the pool table; his tongue very obviously down the redhead's throat. At the bottom, painted in big letters, was

_Neji Hyuuga: Prom?_

It had been quite a nice morning up until then. People had been looking at him and whispering, but he'd shaken that off, only to arrive at the library to this…_monstrosity_. He'd almost dropped his books in horror, but his dwindling dignity had ensured that he didn't sink that low.

"…Do you like it?" he suddenly felt a soft whisper in his ear and he recoiled in anger, already knowing that it was going to be Gaara.

"What do you think you're doing?" He immediately snapped aggressively, "Take it down! Right now! I can't believe you'd do something like that to me!"

"I told you; just embrace it and no one will care," the redhead shrugged, as though it was really just that simple. "Are you going to answer?" He inclined his head at the vulgar picture –Neji was thankful that at least he'd kept his pants on.

"You really expect me to go to prom with you?" Neji snapped, stalking towards the library, "You molest me, take advantage of me, publically humiliate me…"

"…Hate to break the news to you…but I paid your sister three hundred dollars for twenty-four hours with you," Gaara smirked, and Neji's face fell in despair, "Oh come on, will it really be so bad; one night with me?"

"…You're joking, right?" Neji remarked flatly. Gaara smirked, touching a finger to Neji's lip and causing the brunette to withdraw.

"I'll make you a deal," he offered, "…You rent a suit; dress up nice; come to Suna to pick me up, and we have a really nice time at the prom. I'll even behave."

"Behave?" Neji's ears pricked up at this word.

"I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do," Gaara promised, "Just go to the prom with me."

"Why does this feel like a trick?"

"It's your call Hyuuga; otherwise I can always take back my offer and use the day I bought for something –"

"_OKAY!_" Neji snapped irritably, "Fine. I will go to prom with you…now will you take down that infernal banner?"

"That? No, that's staying there," Gaara smirked, leaning forwards and wrapping a hand around Neji's neck and dragging him in for another open-mouthed kiss. With his other hand, he grabbed Neji's hand and planted it firmly on his ass, making the brunette grab a handful of his firm backside and giving a soft moan at the feeling.

Neji quickly pulled back, hating the way that people around him began to stare and wolf whistle.

" –I thought you said you would behave!" he snapped in embarrassment, tearing away from the redhead. Gaara just gave him a sultry smirk that Neji found he both hated and loved.

"…Only at the prom…" he chuckled in response, giving Neji's crotch a quick cup and palming him through his jeans before stalking off with a wave. Neji actually did drop his books this time in astonishment, and people began to point and stare at him. His face flushing in shame, he began picking his things up to begin a terrible day in the library of staring and humiliation.

* * *

**_Three days later. . ._**

Naruto could still hear Sakura's voice ringing in his ears and he winced as he staggered towards the bar closest to campus, determined to drink away her angry, displeased voice and hopefully pass out in a gutter somewhere. It was a Thursday night, so it was pretty quiet out, but he was okay with that. He just wanted to drink silently and hope that somehow, things would magically get better.

"What are you in for?" Asuma, the bartender inquired curiously. He knew a lot of the Akatsuki boys; having been from the fraternity in his own college days.

"Girlfriend issues," Naruto muttered as a beer was placed beside him on the bar, "I mean, it's not like things were ever perfect, right? She's in love with another guy, and he's like my best friend…And prom's coming up…"

"Ahh, prom," Asuma muttered, rolling his eyes and feeling his pain, "Never a pretty time to have a girlfriend."

"My suit's not good enough; she hates her new dress; I apparently got the wrong shade of peach to match it anyway…" Naruto grumbled, chugging at his drink, "…I didn't know it was possible to have more than one shade of peach!"

"Whatever he's having." Naruto instantly recognised Sasuke's voice and chuckled a little.

" –Girlfriend drama too?" Asuma inquired.

"My girlfriend hates his girlfriend because she's in love with me," Sasuke explained flatly, gratefully accepting the beer. Asuma gave them both a sympathetic look and set them up with another beer before leaving them to their misery.

"What's _your_ problem?" Naruto muttered.

"Karin," Sasuke snorted, "She's always been a problem. And tonight she was bitching about Sakura, _again_, and I just got sick of it…and told her so…and she accused me of wanting her instead…"

"Ahh, got ugly, did it?" Naruto remarked sympathetically, "Girls, right?" They remained silent for a moment, looking up at the basketball game on the tiny TV in the bar, "Hey, Sasuke? What say we just go grab some beers and rent a motel to watch the game like we used to do in high school with the guys when our moms wouldn't let us coz we had 'homework'?" Sasuke chuckled at the memory.

"What the hell," he shrugged, sculling his beer and starting on his second, "Prom sucks. First Karin begs me to ask her; and now that I have, she's making all sorts of crazy demands; why does she want a limo; it's at the college auditorium…"

"At least you can afford a limo…" Naruto snorted.

About an hour later they were sitting on the couch in a middle class motel watching the basketball just like they used to. Naruto had already spilt beer and popcorn everywhere and Sasuke had of course called him an idiot and told him to clean it up –both comments which were promptly ignored.

"Man, that was a fucking good game," Naruto exclaimed with a sigh, leaning back against the couch contentedly, "We should do this more. Why _don't_ we do this more?"

"…Maybe because you've started acting weird recently," Sasuke snorted, taking a sip of his beer and brushing his bangs back off his face.

"Weird? I haven't been acting weird."

"Then explain why you've been avoiding me," he remarked flatly, looking over at Naruto, who had suddenly stiffened a little and wasn't looking him in the eye.

"It's not important," he muttered.

"…You seem to think we're best friends," Sasuke snorted, "…So if it's not that important, why keep it from me?"

"I've just been feeling strange, okay?" Naruto muttered.

"Strange how?"

"…Just strange, okay?" he snapped, blushing slightly, and knowing that there was no way in hell that Sasuke was going to accept that as an answer, "…I keep thinking about all those…weird situations we keep ending up in…and I don't know…"

"…Same," Sasuke remarked after a few moments had passed. They both turned and looked at each other across the couch, blue eyes meeting black.

"Why'd you start dating Karin?" Naruto suddenly asked, "…You'd never shown any interest in her before, and then suddenly she was your girlfriend…"

"I…" Sasuke didn't really have a good answer for that.

"Do you like her? Do you love her?"

"…She's tolerable."

"That's not what I asked, Sasuke." It was silent for another long moment as they sipped their beers in unison and then place the empty bottles down on the table; their hands accidentally brushing. Naruto immediately shivered and averted his eyes, scrambling to his feet and accidentally tripping as Sasuke tried to catch him.

As a result, they both plummeted to the hard floor, Sasuke hovering over Naruto; his black bangs brushing a tanned, blushing face.

"Why does this always happen?" Sasuke remarked, though it didn't come out as a growl like he intended. Instead, it was almost a whisper. Naruto was so close; his eyes so bright. So many times in the last few weeks they had ended up like this, and each time, he'd felt the growing urge to close the gap between them. Did Naruto feel it to?

And then, when he saw the conflict in blue eyes, he felt that maybe he did. So, instead of pulling back as he usually would, this time, he began to lean down. Naruto almost instinctually tilted his head upwards, and slowly, their lips met.

It was like something had been triggered inside them. Naruto's hands flew up to tightly grip at raven locks as Sasuke pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against his lips; deepening the kiss and igniting some warm feeling in his gut that had been lit during a drunken make-out session. Tentatively, Naruto's tongue flicked against Sasuke's bottom lip, only for a foreign tongue to force it back into his own mouth and do battle with it. He moaned throatily and kissed back passionately, only pulling back when he felt Sasuke withdraw, panting a little.

"…So you feel it too…" Sasuke murmured, pulling back a bit and sitting on his haunches, running his hands down his face as Naruto backed away to sit against one of the beds. "…So I wasn't going crazy when I thought there was something between us…"

"Something between us –"

"Don't deny it, Naruto," Sasuke growled, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement run through his body at the way his name was said.

"…I suppose…" he finally muttered, not looking at Sasuke and just curling his knees up to his chin, "I did find it weird that when we ended up…you know…I didn't find it…well…gross…I actually kind of liked it." He sighed.

"I started dating Karin because I thought I was going crazy," Sasuke admitted quietly, moving over to sit on the other bed. Naruto watched his movements warily. "…When I was around you I just got…" He didn't need to explain it for Naruto to know what he meant. They'd both felt it; the strange, strange tension that kept appearing whenever they were close together or in intimate situations.

"…So now that we've acknowledged that there's…_something_ between us…what do we do?" Naruto inquired quietly, letting his knees fall back down and staring over at the handsome raven sitting across from him. Yes, he had just associated Sasuke with the word 'handsome'. "I've got Sakura, and you've got Karin." He frowned for a moment and sighed, shaking his head. "…Ignore it. It's the only way. Unless…"

And then he looked at Sasuke; really _looked_ at him. And all of a sudden, he was drawn in by those smouldering black eyes and the alabaster skin; his silken locks…

Sasuke Uchiha was sexy. And it was driving him crazy.

"I hate this!" Naruto complained, folding his arms crossly, giving an aggressive yell and flopping onto his back on the mattress, "I hate thinking about you _like that_! Whatever _this_ is; it's fucking with my mind and I can't think straight! I want my best friend back! And I can't have that if I keep…" He trailed off, aware that he was thinking aloud and it was probably not helpful for his situation.

"If you keep _what_, Naruto?" Sasuke purred.

"…If I keep wanting to do things with you!" Naruto snapped. There, he'd said it! He'd admitted that he'd liked each and every one of his little encounters with Sasuke. "I can't pretend that everything's normal when there are weird things running through my mind!"

"…I want things back to normal too," Sasuke muttered, and that was suddenly when Naruto felt a weight on him and the bed began to dip slightly. His eyes widened when he discovered that Sasuke was straddling him.

"W-What…The girls…"

"Sakura and Karin are just girlfriends…" the raven growled, "How long have we known each other, Naruto?"

"…Since we were like, six?"

" –If we leave things like this; we're just going to avoid each other," Sasuke murmured.

"…And you think this weirdness will dissipate and things will be normal again, if we…_resolve_ things?" Naruto inquired with a low gulp. Sasuke nodded briefly and the blonde sighed. "…I agree. I don't want to lose my best friend over something as stupid as a weird, fleeting feeling."

"…I never said you were my best friend," the raven grumbled, but that was when Naruto locked his hands behind his neck and dragged him in for a kiss.

Pale hands drifted across Naruto's abdomen, making him shiver as Sasuke's tongue slid out to press against his. He gave a breathy moan as his shirt was pushed up and rough thumbs grazed against his nipples, tweaking them to hardness and causing his breath to hitch as Sasuke got himself more comfortable.

The raven drew back, pulling off his shirt and Naruto couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous body above him as he mimicked the movement. Sasuke sort of hovered there for a moment, as though unsure how to proceed. Suddenly bold, Naruto reached forwards and undid his pants, and with tightly closed eyes, reached past his friend's waistband to grip his cock.

Sasuke let out a slightly breathy gasp and planted his hands firmly either side of Naruto's head, feeling himself being stroked firmly. It was different than Karin or another girl…Naruto knew what he was doing. Not wanting to be left out, he slid backwards on the blonde's lap and Naruto sat up to continue his work as Sasuke began doing the same to him.

Tongues met in a lustful tangle and Naruto began to moan breathlessly his free hand reaching up to clutch at Sasuke's hair, feeling himself growing more aroused by the second.

Suddenly, Sasuke withdrew, and began tugging at his pants, and Naruto eagerly copied until they were both naked and both very obviously aroused; Naruto perched on the bed and Sasuke standing there. Blue eyes couldn't help but trail down to the raven's crotch and he found himself blushing as he automatically licked his lips.

"See something you like?" Sasuke inquired smugly, walking forwards a little, as Naruto leaned forwards and took the erection presented to him. Tentatively, he gave it a lick and wrinkled his face in distaste.

"…It tastes weird…" he muttered, but began sucking on the tip nonetheless, looking up and loving the way that Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself. With a low chuckle that sense pleasurable vibrations up Sasuke's cock, he began to take in more of the raven, slithering his tongue against the underside and pumping the base in time with his sucks.

"Nhh…N-Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled, gripping blonde hair tightly and slowly thrusting into the hot cavern of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke had to wrench his head back, pushing him back down onto the bed and crawling between his legs.

"Wha –" Naruto began to say, but that's when he felt something touching him _there_. He shivered and looked down at Sasuke's smirking face as he gave a long lick up the underside of Naruto's cock and rubbed a single finger teasingly against his entrance.

"…Do you like that?" he asked in a sultry tone, pulling his fingers back and spitting on them a little as Naruto quivered and his entrance clenched invitingly. He slowly began to press a single finger in, wondering at the tightness and how eagerly it took up his digit. While he began slowly stretching Naruto, he also began taking his cock into his mouth; distracting himself from the penetrating intrusion.

"Mmff…Sasuke…nn…" Naruto mumbled, wriggling a little against the digits inside him as Sasuke added a second finger. It was burning a little bit; slightly painful, but what Sasuke was doing with his mouth was definitely serving as a good enough distraction. The fingers inside him began thrusting a bit faster and he moaned, clutching at Sasuke's hair as they curled up against something inside him that sent a wave of pleasure through him.

"Do…Do that again…" he whispered, panting lustily as he felt his cock throb. Sasuke obliged, but soon after, withdrew his fingers and stared down at Naruto's pink entrance. The blonde was flushing slightly, and he'd already begun to sweat a little; eyes glazed with lust. Sasuke spat into his hand and began slicking up his cock. God he wanted Naruto so badly right now. Seeing him lying spread so lewdly, with the aroused face he was wearing, _because of him_…it was making him crazy.

He nudged the tip of his erection up against the ring of muscles and with a low, desire-filled moan, he felt them twitch against him.

"Do it…" Naruto whispered, gripping the sheets tightly and soon felt a burning sensation as something thick and hot was pushed up against his tight entrance and was slowly pushed inside. _Oh my god…Sasuke's inside me_…That was all he could focus on as Sasuke continued to push against him; expression one of quiet pleasure. Naruto could feel the throbbing erection pressed deeper and deeper into him and couldn't help but clench his inner walls around it; wanting it to fill him. Oh god…it felt so amazing…he hadn't realised quite how much he wanted him.

"…It feels so big…" he squirmed a little in slight discomfort.

"...I'm all in…" Sasuke murmured, leaning forwards through Naruto's spread legs to kiss him, "…God…it feels so good…" He leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply and let his lips trail across his jaw and down his throat. It was so hot and tight inside him.

"Move," Naruto growled, and he felt the raven grip his hips as he drew back and slammed into him once, twice. He gave a yell of pain and then a low rumble of a moan as Sasuke's cock grazed his prostate. Sasuke clasped Naruto's hands in his against the bed and began thrusting into him, feeling Naruto moaning beneath him.

Tanned hands gripped pale shoulders as Naruto spread his legs further and felt Sasuke drive into him even faster. It was better than he could've ever imagined; having something inside him. The pleasure was unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Harder," he moaned, "…I…I need to get this all out…" Sasuke nodded, understanding as he began slamming into the man beneath him harder and rougher than before; letting out all his frustration and pouring everything that he'd been feeling recently into the way he pounded Naruto. It felt unbearably good inside him; _too_ good, and with an aggressive growl, he drove hard into Naruto's prostate again and again; stretching his poor hole with beautiful, pleasure-inducing force.

The blonde was a writhing mass of moans as he arched up, no longer able to thrust himself against Sasuke's impaling cock and just throwing back his head as a pale hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking it; sending him hurtling towards release. It felt too good; something so thick rubbing up inside him and the hand wrapped around him as well... He loved the feeling of being stretched; feeling his muscles greedily take up the flesh entering him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, leaning down and breathing heavily; his muscles straining and his voice husky, "Say my name….I want to hear my name when you cum…"

"B-Bastard…" Naruto moaned, feeling something inside him being slammed against again and giving a breathy whisper of Sasuke's name. Sasuke appeared to enjoy hearing this, because he redoubled his efforts.

"Sasuke!" He cried out in ecstasy as his orgasm finally took over him and he came across their chests, his inner walls clamping down hard against the raven's erection; wanting to feel that friction as pleasure washed through him. Sasuke came as well, only moment later; flung over the edge by Naruto's clenching muscles, pouring his release into the blonde's clenching hole to coat his insides. Riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts, he collapsed against the blonde's sweaty chest, panting heavily.

Naruto could feel the warmth of Sasuke's release inside him and he brushed raven bangs off the pale face of his friend, kissing him as they lay in post-coital bliss. Sasuke kissed back softly; gently with exhaustion, and slowly pulled his softening cock from inside his friend, feeling a strange sensation of satisfaction as he noted that Naruto's entrance looked thoroughly abused and a thin trail of cum trickling from it.

Sated, they limply lay naked, side-by-side in silence for a moment, drinking in what they had just done.

"How do you feel?" Naruto inquired in a sleepy voice.

"Better," Sasuke replied, and obligingly got up and headed over to the other bed. Blue eyes watched him go with almost sadness, but knowing that it was the right way to go about things. "Goodnight, Naruto." They'd acknowledged the tension; they'd resolved it; sated their weird curiosity. Now they could just be friends and not be left wondering and imagining things. Now, things could go back to normal.

"Night, Sasuke."

* * *

***gasp*  
Now, if you're thinking that Sasuke and Naruto went about this the wrong way, you're probably right, but of course, bros before hoes, right? They just want their friendship to go back to how it was before all the weird repressed sexual tension! How else but to get it over with? **

**And don't worry... things are gonna work out. **

**In any case, prom's up next, and what's prom without a little bit of drama? Stay tuned my dearies; final chapter will be done soon! Thanks for reading!**

xx K


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god, this chapter is so long! But it's the finale and we've got endings to wrap up! Thanks for reading; thanks with sticking with it! Much love to all those who review! Small lemon warning for this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the ride!**

* * *

It was the night of the prom, and the boys of the Akatsuki House fraternity were hosting their pre-prom event; complete with photographer, dates, and Itachi actually in a surprisingly good mood despite the fact that his mother, one Mikoto Uchiha had decided to turn up with Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki to coo over her darling boys.

Kisame was sitting on the couch with Hidan, Shikamaru and Naruto; well, he was leaning against the couch –Itachi had forbidden him to sit until the ride to the prom, just in case he wrinkled his suit. Currently, the elder Uchiha was being gushed over by his mother as he showed her the bouquet of roses that Kisame had turned up at the door with (despite the fact that they actually lived together.)

"You like spoiling him too much," Suigetsu remarked with a heavy sigh, approaching the group with a beer in hand, "He's turning into a little princess."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I like the guy," Kisame shrugged, tugging at the red tie he was wearing with his white shirt and vest, and suit jacket. Itachi had insisted upon red, black and white, because red apparently suited him best, and blue was apparently too 'cliché' when it came to Kisame. "He's been my best friend since we were eleven; I want to make him happy."

"God, Kisame, you sound like such a fucking sap…" Hidan rolled his eyes and slicking back his hair.

" –Like you can talk, Hidan," Suigetsu scoffed, "These days you're all into the daydreaming and sneaking around all cute-like. Who's the girl and why haven't we met her yet?"

" –Or rather, why haven't we caught her doing the walk of shame?" Naruto teased.

"There's no fucking girl," Hidan snapped, "I have _not_ been 'cute'!" They all just laughed at his annoyed look, "Fuck, I knew I should've met up with Kakuzu and them…"

"Those guys are tools," Shikamaru snorted, rolling his eyes and the others muttered in agreement.

"Yeah man, we're your _real_ friends," Naruto chuckled, slinging an arm around Hidan's shoulders and pinching his cheek. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Watch yourself, shorty," Hidan snapped, shoving him away, but it was good-natured and he couldn't help but feel a surge of affection for the kid. He looked up and saw both Uchiha brothers approaching; Itachi immediately making a beeline for Kisame and adjusting his tie for the thousandth time that day.

"Itachi, it's fine," Kisame assured him with a small smile as Sasuke slung himself down on the couch.

"Hidan, tuck your shirt in…"

" –But Itachi…"

"Hidan, I suggest you just do as he says," Kisame advised him with a weak grin and the platinum-haired man sighed and grudgingly did as he asked.

"We're running from mother," Sasuke informed Naruto with a wince, "The girls are with Hinata and Temari."

"Shikamaru!" Temari's voice could be heard calling him as she descended the stairs and the lazy genius looked up and smiled at her. He left his spot on the couch and wandered over to see her, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"…There's the most beautiful girl at the prom…" he remarked as she looped her arm through his.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Kiba chuckled, appearing at his side as Hinata joined them; looking like an absolute princess in her light lavender dress to match her beautiful hair and eyes. "Oh, hey Gaara," he greeted with a grin as the redhead joined them, "Where's your date?"

"Sulking in the kitchen," Gaara chuckled.

"That sounds like Neji…" Hinata sighed, "…I'll go find him…"

"Oh _mother_ –" the annoyed voice of Itachi Uchiha could be heard from the living room as he tried to remove Mikoto from Kisame's presence.

"You know, I never bought that whole 'he's not my type' thing you used to say," she was saying rather happily, "I always knew that the two of you would be a wonderful couple! I hope Itachi's not treating you too badly. He's not too bossy, is he?"

"I'm not bossy," Itachi sniffed and glared at his housemates as they all nodded and Mikoto giggled.

"Well, Kisame, we must have you around for dinner sometime as Itachi's official boyfriend; Fugaku always did like you, you know," she continued, much to Itachi's chagrin, "Is he…you know…_satisfying_ you?" She gave a cheeky wink and Itachi looked absolutely mortified as the rest of the guys all laughed, "…I mean; his father and I always thought that he was a bit of a prude…" Again, there was another burst of laughter and Itachi flushed angrily.

"…I think the entire house can vouch for Kisame being thoroughly satisfied with Itachi's efforts in bed," Shikamaru called out from the hallway and there were definite growls of confirmation. "I think it's safe to say he'd not a prude." Mikoto giggled cheekily and Itachi finally resigned himself to an evening of embarrassment and leaned against his boyfriend for support. Kisame's arms encircled him and he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't mess up my –"

"…I know about the tie, Itachi…"

" –Oh Kushina, we _must_ get a photo of Sasuke and Naruto!" Mikoto squealed in delight, "It'll be just like their high school prom!"

"Mother…"

"Behave yourself Sasuke."

The rest of the house roared with laughter at the sight of both haughty Uchihas being bossed around by their beautiful mother, and Kushina was even louder and more embarrassing when she came into the room with her camera held aloft. Sasuke and Naruto were forced to be in a montage of photos that eventually came to involve the rest of their friends as well.

"Neji, come on," Hinata was saying, tugging on the sleeve of her very reluctant cousin as Kushina put in the final call for a group photo. Sasuke and Naruto were jostled to the centre, shoulder to shoulder, as their girlfriends took the spaces on their other sides. Gaara smirked and pulled Neji to stand with him as Kiba held out a hand to welcome in Hinata.

"Stop shoving me, Suigetsu!" Karin complained, shifting closer to Sasuke as Temari and Shikamaru joined the group. As the shuffling died down, the camera flashed once, and then Kushina signalled for a 'fun' photo. Cheekily, Gaara took Neji's chin between forefinger and thumb and turned the taller man to look at him. At the exact moment that the camera flashed, Naruto and Sasuke happened to turn to look at each other; a lingering look captured on camera.

"I hope you all have a wonderful time at the prom!" Mikoto exclaimed in delight, hugging Sasuke and Itachi warmly once more and then happily embracing a much larger Kisame.

"Neji; we have to get going," Temari informed him. Since they were on the student council they were supposed to be the first there; to welcome everyone and make sure that everything was perfect, "Deidara, Sai and Kankuro are already there making sure the decorations are perfect."

"I'll drive," Shikamaru sighed, pulling out his keys from his pocket and giving Neji and Gaara a beckoning wave before heading out the door with Temari on his arm. Neji sighed heavily as Gaara walked at his side; the flower pin he had been given by his date beautifully matching his red hair.

* * *

The auditorium was a sight to behold. Black sheets hung down from the walls beautifully and fairy lights twinkled as stars. Huge snowflakes of resin, cardboard and various materials were hanging from the ceiling; adorned with glitter and LED lights. The prom committee had decided on a kind of 'Winter Wonderland' theme, and the resident artists had truly outdone themselves. Sai had painted a beautiful snowy, night-time landscape as one of the backgrounds for photos; complete with a slightly raised bit covered in 'snow' to make it look like the prom-goers were actually on a snowy hill.

Pride of place was taken up by the sculpture of an angel that Deidara had been working on for weeks. Kankuro had rigged up a mobile around it to make it look like there was snow dancing around her, and he was incredibly proud of it. He hoped that maybe Hidan would notice it.

"No date, Deidara?" Kankuro was asking curiously as he finally breathed a sigh of relief that everything was ready. The band had just finished their tuning and was playing a light song to get everyone in the mood for a good time. The blonde just shrugged and shook his head.

Pretty soon, people began arriving in droves.

"See, it's not so bad being with me, right?" Gaara remarked conversationally as Neji took a break from greeting people at the door and came to sit down with his date.

"Well, we're only an hour in; there's plenty of time for you to be a perverted asshole," Neji remarked grumpily. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I promised I'd behave," he reminded him, "Come on, let's just have a good time? Come dance with me?" Neji looked at him rather flatly. "Look, Naruto and Sakura are dancing…" Neji looked out to the dance floor and gave Sakura a sympathetic look.

"…I don't know if whatever Naruto's doing could be called 'dancing'…" he chuckled, and grudgingly got out of his seat to join the redhead on the dance floor; being pulled into a ferocious man-hug by Naruto as soon as he arrived.

Deidara was lingering around by the punch bowl, waiting for Sasori to get back. He'd been trying to escape from Matsuri probably ever since he'd arrived, and so far had been unsuccessful; having to pretty much run laps around the room to keep her from latching onto him. A disturbance over at the door and his 'jackass radar' suddenly sounding informed him that Kakuzu and his asshole bunch of friends had arrived; Hidan in tow. Immediately, he tried to make himself scarce by looking very interested in whatever was in the punch.

Naruto was having a great time. Sure, Sakura seemed more interested in dancing with her friends, Ino and Hinata, than with him, but he didn't care all that much. Gaara had gotten Neji to dance (albeit unwillingly) and he was pretty sure that had just made his night. Neji was flinging glares at anyone who dared to question his dancing ability. Naruto looked over his shoulder slightly and found his eyes wandering to where Sasuke was moodily sipping at a cup of punch while Karin chatted away at him. Black eyes met blue across the hall and Naruto immediately found himself blushing and not really knowing why.

Things had been good with them. They'd gotten all sorts of ridiculous photos together that night, and it hadn't been weird; hadn't been strange at all; so why did his heart suddenly jump when he saw Sasuke looking at him?

If he was being perfectly honest, the raven was looking most striking tonight. He was wearing the stereotypical black suit and tie combination and Karin was in a beautiful silver dress which contrasted nicely with her beautiful red hair. Sasuke looked particularly…dashing. Something about the black and white made him look so…mysterious.

"Having fun, Naruto?" Sakura inquired, looking over her shoulder at him. She was in a pretty blue dress; having decided that it went stunningly with Naruto's brilliant, blue eyes.

"Totally!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde. Naruto was on the dance-floor, having discarded his jacket, and just something about him was radiating energy…and he was finding himself drawn to him.

"…Something the matter, Sasuke?" Karin inquired.

"Nothing," he replied flatly, finally managing to drag his eyes away from Naruto to focus on his actual date. She looked attractive, yes…but…now, just looking at her…something was off. She was too curvy; too slight; too…well…_feminine._ He sighed and shook this thought from his mind and went back to pretending he was listening to what she was saying.

* * *

The night progressed smoothly. Hundreds of people turned up; the auditorium was packed. There was dancing (even by the lazy Shikamaru); punch consumed (and spiked, despite preventative efforts); good music and good conversation.

And for Neji; a whole lot of annoyance.

The band had decided on a brief bout of slow-dancing, and what was driving him crazy was the fact that Gaara keep giving him sultry, sidelong glances that made his throat run dry. Also, the fact that the redhead was being so passive, and so…_not molesting him_…it was out of character, and he found that he didn't like it. He kind of missed the old Gaara; the perverted one that made him feel…so…_good_.

"Look, if you want to dance, just ask me," Neji complained finally. Gaara just looked away with a sniff.

"I said I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to do," he reminded him and Neji gave a low groan to himself, holding out a hand. Gaara looked at the hand as though it was about to bite.

"…Dance with me, Gaara?" he inquired flatly, and the redhead tentatively took his hand as the Hyuuga led him to the dance floor. When there, he grudgingly let Gaara's arms loop around his neck and placed his own hands in the safety of the small of his back. All too quickly he became aware of Gaara's warm breath against his cheek and though from experience knew that Gaara would start kissing him…he wouldn't. Not this time. Tentatively, a hand trailed slightly lower, and he spied Gaara's unusual eyes glinting at him with a spark of lust.

As they swayed in time to the music, he suddenly found himself remembering the way Gaara's lips had felt against his…That stupid, stubborn redhead! Molesting him and making him…making him _want _it…

"…You can kiss me…if you want…" Neji whispered softly into the redhead's ear.

"…Do you want me to?" Gaara murmured quietly, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of the Hyuuga's ear. Instead of answering, Neji this time, leaned forwards and was the one to close the gap between them; his mouth slowly ravishing Gaara's as he pulled them closer together. Neji felt heat pooling in his gut; the same warmth that spread whenever Gaara had kissed him. And now that he was initiating it…he realised that he needed it. But he needed more; a whole lot more.

As the song finished, he grabbed Gaara's hand and tore him from the dance floor, dragging him over towards the bleachers and then under them; crashing the redhead back against the wall as soon as he thought they were out of sight.

"What's brought this on, Neji?" Gaara asked slyly as lips attached to his neck and began kissing down as Neji ground their hips together, unable to prevent the lust rising now that he had acknowledged that it was there.

"…The way you've been looking at me tonight…" Neji growled, "The way you always look at me…and the way you always kiss me…It's been driving me crazy!"

"What…like this?" Gaara inquired, looking at the brunette from the corner of his eye and letting his eyelids flutter to half-mast; a bedroom look if Neji had ever seen one. As a response, he kissed the redhead hard again as Gaara ground down against the knee pressed between his legs.

"Don't do that," Neji growled, panting as he pulled back and felt himself growing more aroused by the second, especially as Gaara's hands wandered southwards towards his belt. Gaara just grabbed his tie and pulled him forwards for a lust-filled, hot kiss.

"…Ready to finish what he started at the party, Hyuuga?"

In minutes, Gaara's pants were around his ankles and his chest was pressed to the wall; Neji's cock buried deep inside him. In that moment, Neji didn't even care that his dick was in another man's ass and that he was at a prom; all he cared was that Gaara was leaning back to kiss him, and he felt _fantastic_. The only other time he had felt this alive was when he had been on that pool table; drunk as all hell and dry-humping the living daylights out of the man he was currently having sex with.

"Do me rough, Neji…" Gaara purred, "…I know you can be rough…" Neji gave a sharp thrust of his hips and gripped the redhead's pale hips tightly to assure him that he was well aware of this. Without waiting to start slowly he gave several violent thrusts and chuckled as the smirk was wiped off Gaara's face and quickly replaced with an expression of pleasure. "More…Hurry up, Neji…More…" Neji immediately obliged, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist for support as he began to thrust into him, completely forgetting himself as he became clouded with lust. He didn't care that he was moaning Gaara's name, or that Gaara was moaning his…or that there were people nearby. All he cared about was that beautiful sensation he felt every time his hips snapped forwards and his cock drove into Gaara.

"Touch me…" Gaara moaned, and Neji's other hand snaked forward and wrapped around his leaking member, pumping it hard in time with his thrusts. Another breathy moan escaped from the redhead.

"Oh my god; is there someone having sex back there?" someone inquired suddenly, and two faces came into view. Kiba's mouth fell open and Hinata promptly turned beet red and let out a small, frightened squeal before slapping her hands over her eyes as she realised that she had just caught her cousin fucking another man up against a wall.

"Is that Neji Hyuuga again?" Someone else exclaimed, and several heads began to peer underneath the bleachers before either reeling back laughing or squealing in horror.

"Either join in or back off," Gaara growled, glaring at them as Neji bit down hard on his neck and thrusting up hard against his prostate, making the redhead throw his head back and let out a throaty moan, "C-Can't you see we're b-_busy_…" People began to gather; some jeering, but some egging Neji on.

"Seriously; is Neji at it again?" the singer of the band commented while in a break in the lyrics and a chorus of laughter went up. Neji gave a low moan and suddenly Gaara came in his hand, his eyes clenched tightly shut as pushed back against the Hyuuga; determined to have him as deep in him as possible. With a few final thrusts, Neji came deep inside Gaara and wearily staggered back a step, tucking himself back into his pants.

"Now…don't panic Neji…" Gaara remarked as he handed the brunette a tissue to wipe his hand with and swiftly pulled up his pants and began tucking his shirt back in, "….But there are people watching…and there may soon be videos of us having sex on the internet." Neji's eyes widened in horror and Gaara quickly grabbed his face and kissed him again to prevent him from screaming or fainting as realisation dawned on him in the fading lust.

"Calm," Gaara muttered, brushing the brunette's hair back off his face and pressing several hot kisses to his stunned mouth, "Are you calm? Just walk out grinning, and no one will care."

"…Walk out…" Neji managed to pant, "Oh my god. Hinata saw. Oh my god. That's it; I've disgraced my family. You've turned me into some sex-crazed lunatic. Oh my –"

"Quit speaking the Lord's name in vain and just come on," Gaara muttered with a grin, rolling his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets. The pair of them were then seen to casually stroll out from underneath the bleachers, Neji's tie askew and Gaara's shirt a little unbuttoned; but overall looking rather pleased with themselves. The crowd gave a cry of catcalls, but burst into applause when Gaara just winked at them.

"See, not so bad," Gaara murmured sneakily.

"Get me punch before I pass out," Neji remarked through gritted teeth.

"…Does this mean I can go back to doing what I want to you?" the redhead inquired slyly, giving Neji that arousing, erotic look that the brunette both hated and was turned on by.

"…Only if we're not in public, dammit…"

* * *

"Hey there, Deidara." Deidara swallowed very nervously, recognising the cruel voice of Kakuzu as he surveyed the dance floor. His smile faded very quickly as he turned.

"…Hi Kakuzu," he greeted, trying to act cheerful.

"Do all this _lovely _art, did you?" the bigger man inquired with a sneer, "What a fag."

"Can we not do this tonight?" Deidara inquired flatly, "…I'd rather like to enjoy the prom."

"Well maybe you should stop showing your faggy face around here and let the rest of us enjoy it," Kakuzu snorted. "Bet you would've _loved_ to get in on that ass-fucking that was going on under the bleachers…"

"What the fuck did I do to you, yeah?" the blonde growled, noticing that Zetsu and Kabuto were on either side of him and not looking particularly friendly. Hidan was there with him, but looking noticeably awkward about it. Deidara avoided looking him in the face and he felt guilt flooding through him.

"You're a fucking embarrassment, that's what –" Kakuzu snorted, "Look at him, Hidan; bet he'd look real pretty with ribbons in his hair –" He gave a harsh laugh as though he was the funniest guy in the world. Hidan swallowed nervously and Kakuzu noticed his reluctance as the platinum-haired man looked away angrily. "Oh come on, Hidan, you love tormenting this little queer!" He gave the small blonde a shove backwards and Zetsu added another. "Look how fucking weak he is…" Hidan's eyes narrowed sharply as Kakuzu yanked harshly on Deidara's long hair.

_That was fucking it_.

"Oi, Kakuzu!" Hidan snapped aggressively, shoving his 'friend' aside and freely Deidara, "Keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend, motherfucker!" He shoved the other man aside and positioned himself between him and Deidara.

The music actually stopped. People stared.

"Oh fucking hell, yes, I fucking said 'boyfriend'; can we not make a huge fucking fuss about this?"

"Dating fucking blondie here?" Kakuzu sneered, "Fucking hell, Hidan; when did you become an ass-pirate?"

"Mind your own goddamn business," Hidan snapped, as Kabuto made to step forwards again and Kakuzu shoved the platinum-haired man roughly, "Back the fuck off guys; you're not fucking _touching_ Deidara; not if I have anything to do with it." Zetsu, Kakuzu and Kabuto sniggered, as well as a few more of Hidan's so-called 'friends'.

"So you're fucking queer now too?" Kakuzu sneered, looking down at Hidan with eyes filled with loathing.

"…And so what if he is?" Itachi Uchiha's voice interrupted coolly, the elder Uchiha stalking over to join Hidan. His dark eyes glared scathingly up at Kakuzu.

"Yeah, so fucking what if I _am_ gay?" Hidan snarled, "What's the big fucking deal? So what if I like a guy?" Deidara practically had stars shining in his eyes.

"Hidan has actual friends here who don't give a flying fuck about his sexual orientation, so I suggest you leave," Itachi informed Kakuzu flatly. Sasuke, listening, had never been so proud of his elder brother.

"And who's going to make us?" Kakuzu snorted condescendingly, "You and fucking _Hidan_ here? You fucking little Deidara too, are you?"

"Well no," Itachi sniffed, inclining his head and Kakuzu suddenly becoming very aware that there were other people rising from their seats nearby; members of the Akatsuki House and Suna fraternities. "And I'm not a violent person. But I believe you might know my _boyfriend_; Kisame?" Kakuzu suddenly felt an ominous presence behind him and turned to discover a blue man probably a foot taller than himself standing there looking down at him with a very displeased face.

"Kisame doesn't mind fighting," Itachi remarked, almost conversationally, "…And I'll have you know that he could probably fuck you in the ass and make you enjoy it." He paused to let this information sink in before adding with a touch of affection and annoyance; "…Trust me."

"Leave the kid alone," Kisame advised in a threatening tone.

"…Leave them both alone, yeah?" Shikamaru suggested from nearby, "…Or you're going to have the Akatsuki to deal with; you hear?" Kakuzu looked like he was about to fight...but realising that he was outnumbered; that Kisame looked big enough to beat down a house, and that entire prom was witnessing him being humiliated, decided that retreat was the best option. Everyone watched him and his cronies stalk from the building with what remained of their dignity.

"…Hidan…" Deidara began to exclaim, but that was when the bigger man grabbed his face and pressed a harsh, open-mouthed kiss against his lips. Tanned arms wrapped out his neck in delight, dragging him close as the room let out a long 'aww'.

That was, apart from Sasori, who just took a sip of his punch, rolled his eyes and muttered, "Well, it's about fucking time."

"So you're dating Deidara," Itachi remarked in amusement as they broke apart, flushing, "Really, Hidan, you could've told us…"

"Yeah, man," Suigetsu rolled his eyes from nearby, "I mean Neji and Gaara literally just had sex; I'm pretty sure Sai's gay; like half the guys we know are gay." Hidan just scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the microphone crackled to life.

"…Not that I'm not really excited about this whole 'gay pride' exhibition," Temari remarked, sounding a little amused, "Hidan, great to hear you're out of the closet –" He gave her a wincing thumbs up, " –And Gaara, sweetie, I'm glad that you got laid; Neji, Kankuro's going to kill you –but could we please get on with this prom?"

"Go ahead…" Hidan remarked weakly, reaching over to nervously grip Deidara's hand in his own. The music struck up again and normality resumed.

"…So this is the 'girl' you've been seeing," Suigetsu teased, heading over and elbowing Hidan cheekily. Deidara was rather enjoying the blush that Hidan was wearing. "…She sure is pretty." Deidara's expression soured slightly. "Hey, Dei; I'm just kidding –holy shit; are you the blonde that Hidan went home with after the party…" Realisation dawned on the faces of some of their nearby friends and they all started laughing. "Oh my god, you fucked a gay dude you hated while drunk and he turned you gay!"

"…It's not funny, guys," Hidan whinged.

"It's hilarious," Itachi chuckled.

"Shut up, Itachi, the same thing happened to you," Kisame teased, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "Come on, let's go dance."

* * *

A bit later Sasuke found himself on the dance floor pressed close to Karin as the song "Footloose" began playing. Over Karin's shoulder he could see Hidan finally being able to show that he _loved_ old school musicals and was dancing along with Deidara, who apparently loved them just as much. Sasuke knew for a fact that Hidan had watched _Hairspray_ and _Footloose_ and _Grease_ over and over to learn old school rock and roll, and now he and Deidara were displaying their abilities by tearing up the dance floor. Hidan spun Deidara around dramatically and everything laughed and danced along with them. Even Naruto was giving it a shot with Sakura, though the idiotic blonde really had no idea what he was doing.

Sasuke had to chuckle, seeing the sparkle in the blonde's eyes, and suddenly his mind flashed back to a different kind of sparkle that he had glimpsed sometimes…and seen for sure back in that motel when they had…He suddenly saw Naruto look over at him; his hair ruffled and face grinning, and he felt his heart skip a beat a little.

"Who knew Deidara and Hidan knew how to do rock and roll?" Sakura laughed, pulling back a little as the pair laughed and embraced as the music came to a halt; meeting in a passionate kiss. Naruto chortled along with the rest of them, and suddenly recognised the next song.

"Wait here, Sakura, I have to get Sasuke!" he exclaimed, "Get the others; we totally have to do this dance!"

"Karin, come join us!" Naruto crowed excitedly, latching onto Sasuke's arm and dragging him to the centre of the room where a large circle had been cleared. It had originally been cheering on Hidan and Deidara, but now several of their friends were gathered in it, lining up to the song "Fake ID" by Big & Rich. (1) When they were pledges, they'd been forced to learn this dance number, and it was ingrained into their memories.

_Hey, I've been driving all over the town…_

"Come on, Sasuke, you know the dance!" Naruto cried, dropping into formation beside Suigetsu and laughing as Sasuke stood at the edge of the circle, shaking his head incredulously. They all looked ridiculous doing a line dance in suits and fancy dresses. And then Naruto just happened to slap his ass while looking at him cheekily, and the raven couldn't resist.

He dropped into step with Naruto, right next to him; executing the moves perfectly. He found himself drawn to the blue eyes that were trained on him; as though they were daring him to leave the dance floor. Slowly, the gap between them closed, until they were dancing in each other's personal space.

They kept going for several run-throughs; some of the crowd even joining in, but when the song reached a break in the lyrics, Sasuke was surprised to find himself standing chest-to-chest with Naruto. They were so close, and the raven suddenly discovered that all night, this was what he had desired. He didn't want to have this night with Karin; he wanted it to be with Naruto.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto inquired softly, but he found himself unable to respond. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be! They were meant to have sorted out this stupid sexual tension and it was meant to be good again! Wordlessly, he turned and stalked from the dance floor towards the exit.

Once he was outside, he leaned against the nearest wall and inhaled the cold night air, hoping to clear his head a bit. After several deep breaths, his head was clearer, but he didn't like it. Ever since he and Naruto had slept together, he'd been playing it cool; acting as though everything was normal…but it wasn't. He saw the blonde in a different light now; a…dare he say it…_romantic_ light. He found himself wanting to treat Naruto like Kisame treated Itachi; wanted to _be able_ to lie in bed with him and wake up to see him…Kisame and Itachi had been best friends and lovers…why not him and Naruto?

"Sasuke?" Naruto appeared at the door, and dark eyes looked over at him, "Sasuke…what's the matter?"

"I thought I could do it," Sasuke muttered flatly, "But…turns out I can't."

"Can't do what?" Naruto frowned in confusion, coming over to lean on the wall beside him.

"I thought it'd be okay spending tonight with Karin," he suddenly snapped, folding his arms, "…But spending time with her has just made me realise that there's someone else I'd much rather be spending it with."

"Who?"

"…You, you moron," Sasuke growled after a moment, rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth. Naruto looked at him in surprise and then looked a little guilty.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"…How would you feel…if I said that I…that still think about you; even after what happened?" he remarked awkwardly.

"I'd be happy," the raven replied, looking up at the sky, "…Because I keep thinking about you." They remained in silence for a long moment.

"…It wasn't just sexual tension was it?" Naruto murmured quietly, feeling hope rising in his stomach. Ever since the motel, he'd been trying to be normal, but his mind was wishing that Sasuke would hold him close; purr his name; hold his hand and wake up next to him..

"I don't think so." The blonde frowned at Sasuke's words.

"…Do you think we…_like_…each other?" There was silence.

"…As if I'd ever like an idiot like you."

"Bastard –mmf –" Naruto was suddenly shocked by the fact that Sasuke had grabbed his face and kissed him. After a moment, the blonde kissed back tentatively before pulling back and touching his stomach with a frown.

"What is it now…" Sasuke inquired flatly.

" –Well…" Naruto remarked, "…I kissed Sakura tonight…and I…I didn't feel like this when I kissed _her_." He blushed a little bit and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "…I um…I really liked having sex with you, Sasuke…and I mean…" He fumbled for words, "I've been thinking; and I mean, you're my best friend; so I like you, and all; but I think I actually maybe sort of 'like you' like you…and I mean, the sex was great, but I think it maybe made me realise that it wasn't just physical what I felt for you and…"

"…Naruto…you're rambling," Sasuke chuckled, pushing his hands into his pockets, "…I know what you mean. I tried to act normal; I thought I could…but I knew that I maybe felt something for you when I just got so jealous when you were with Sakura…and…" His voice grew a little predatory, "I've never been very good at sharing."

"…Can you maybe kiss me again?" Naruto inquired with a blush, "…You're looking...I mean...you look kinda good tonight and I've kind of been wanting –" His words were cut off again as Sasuke leaned forwards and pressed a tongue past eager lips to passionately entwine with the blonde's. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a shocked gasp, and they broke apart to see Sakura standing there with her hands pressed to her mouth.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, "This isn't what it looks like…"

"It's exactly what it looks like," Sasuke informed her rather coolly; suddenly feeling rather superior and a little possessive since he knew now that Naruto reciprocated whatever it was that he was feeling.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry; it just happened suddenly, and…I didn't mean for this to happen…or for you to find out like this…" Naruto babbled, and then took a breath, "…I…I think I'm gay for Sasuke…"

"Oh this makes everything all right!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, rushing forwards to embrace them both. Sasuke and Naruto both looked astounded and didn't know how to react, "Oh, Naruto! I was feeling so bad…and I didn't want to tell you because you liked me so much…but if you like Sasuke now, it's fine!" she sighed happily, and took a step back, letting out a quick breath.

"I'm a lesbian and I've fallen in love with Ino." Two pairs of eyes stared at her; blinking blankly as they processed this new information.

" –Also, Sasuke; Karin's only dating you to try and make Suigetsu jealous," Sakura added and then turned her attention to her boyfriend, "So, Naruto…we're over, right? We're good? Gay pride, right?"

"What is _happening_?" Naruto exclaimed in shock, and she just giggled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing back inside.

"_I_ was _used_?" Sasuke repeated flatly, "_I_, Sasuke Uchiha, was _used_…"

"Oh shut up, we're all heartless users," Naruto sniffed. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke inquired. He felt a tanned hand slip into his pale one and looked up to see bright blue eyes gleaming at him with delight. How had he spent so many years without seeing how beautiful those eyes were; and the bubbling personality that came with it?

"…We make the most of this coming-out party that the prom has turned into."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed heavily when he saw Sasuke and Naruto walking back into the prom hand in hand. Well, they were holding hands but Naruto was apparently dragging a rather reluctant Sasuke across the floor towards their group of friends.

"Naruto; what are you –" Karin tried to say.

"Karin; you and Sasuke are now broken up; Suigetsu; Karin wants in your pants," Sakura announced. Suigetsu's mouth dropped open as Karin made a very embarrassed, defensive noise.

"Not another one…" Shikamaru complained, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Troublesome."

"Oh lighten up," Temari giggled, and his expression softened.

"So you too, little brother?" Itachi remarked in amusement, "Ending up with our best friends?"

"It appears so," Sasuke replied flatly, and then smirked at his elder brother, "…Except that I'm seme." Itachi's eyebrow twitched in irritation and Kisame burst out laughing.

"I think we need to get a new picture," Sakura remarked with a small grin, dragging them over to where the photographer was looking a little startled at seeing a large group of people headed for him. Shikamaru and Temari wandered over a little slower, wondering how on earth this had happened. Kisame and Itachi…Hidan and Deidara…even Sasuke and Naruto…and he didn't even know what was going on with Neji and Gaara.

"Well…" Shikamaru mused with a sigh, "I suppose they do say that things that you do while drunk reflect what your sober heart feels…" Temari smirked at him and kissed him on the cheek mischievously.

"…In that case," she remarked lightly, "At that party…do you remember telling me that you love me?"

"Hold the fucking phone," Hidan demanded, grabbing Deidara under the arm and lugging him forward. Obligingly, everyone stopped and waited as the platinum-haired man gestured for the photographer to take photos. "Happy prom, Deidara." He wrapped an arm around the younger man for a G rated photo, and then picked him up and wrapped the blonde's legs around his waist; kissing him passionately as the camera went off again.

"Hidan, you're such a fucking perve, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed hotly.

"And you're such a fucking uke, Deidara," Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah, coming from you…" Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk.

First were the pictures of the couples; Kiba and Hinata smiling sweetly; then Neji tackling Kiba to the ground when he went in for a kiss. Then Gaara picking Neji up and 'distracting' him in the background so that Hinata could have a chaste kiss on the lips from her date; followed by a series of progressively hotter photos of Neji and Gaara until they physically had to be removed from each other.

Itachi was loath to be in any embarrassing pictures, but eventually Kisame just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, and there was Itachi captured on camera; angrily dangling against his boyfriend's chest while said boyfriend looked very pleased with himself. Of course, there was the picture of Karin punching Suigetsu in the head and then another of him kissing her to make it all better.

And then there was the group photo.

Of course, they tried to get it nice; a perfect, sweet photo…but that wasn't how they were.

Kiba and Hinata were kneeling in the front row; both laughing at the madness that was going on behind him. Kisame was chuckling and had his arms around a stoic Itachi, who was frowning and adjusting his tie; looking like he was scolding him. Shikamaru was _definitely_ being scolded by a Temari and looking rather bored about it. Gaara and Neji had once again become attached at the lips; Gaara unbuttoning Neji's shirt. Hidan had Deidara's legs back around his waist and was crudely flipping his middle finger at the camera as his boyfriend moaned at the feeling of lips on his neck. Sakura and Ino were arguing. Suigetsu and Karin were arguing.

And Sasuke and Naruto were the centrepiece of the picture.

"You take that back, bastard!" Naruto snapped aggressively, grabbing Sasuke by the front of the shirt as Sasuke smirked back at him; that typical argumentative, idiotic blonde and his smug bastard. The camera flashed; seconds before Sasuke leaned forwards and stole a kiss from his blonde.

_That_ was how they all were.

"Alcohol is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as they wandered away from the apparently exhausted photographer.

"I don't know; it turned out pretty well for me," Deidara chuckled with a shrug.

"Same," Gaara admitted with a shrug.

"I just got like six weeks of awkward confusion," Naruto grumbled, folding his arms moodily.

"…I couldn't walk properly for a week," Itachi muttered, and they all sighed heavily.

" –Where are your boyfriends?" Shikamaru inquired curiously and they all looked rather disgruntled.

"…Getting a seme photo…"

* * *

"Final dance of the night!" Temari called out into the microphone, "Everyone, grab that special someone and bring them to the dance floor!"

The floor became a swirling mass of bodies as girls dragged their unwilling boyfriends onto the floor for one last dance.

"…Maybe we should go out some time," Neji proposed to Gaara as they swayed there, Gaara's head quite contentedly on the brunette's shoulder. "You know, on like a date…One that you didn't pay like three hundred dollars for…" Gaara just chuckled.

"Sure," he purred and Neji grinned, "…But for the record, it was worth every cent."

"…Now I feel like a prostitute."

"...And to be honest, I should make the most of it because Kankuro's going to kill you tomorrow."

* * *

"Thanks…Kisame…" Itachi murmured as he leaned against his boyfriend's strong chest. "For tonight…" He felt his chin tilted as Kisame kissed him lightly on the lips.

"…Well it's not like I can ever say no to you; you are adorable," he smirked, and noted that the raven's eyebrow twitched.

" –I'd prefer 'sexy', but I'll let it slide this once," he replied flatly.

"…Yes, Itachi…" Kisame chuckled in response, "…Does this mean I'm getting laid tonight?"

"Don't you always?" Itachi sniffed, trying to feign irritation when really he was rather pleased, "… 'It's not like I can ever say no to you'," he added mockingly.

"…Well, that's nice to know; because I did book a _very_ nice hotel for us," his boyfriend smirked, "Lovely view; room service..."

"…This is why I love you, Kisame," Itachi sighed, and then immediately bit his lip and buried his face in Kisame's chest; hoping he hadn't heard. He immediately knew he was mistaken when he heard the rumble of Kisame's familiar chuckle and felt lips beside his ear.

"…I'm sorry, Itachi…Did you just say you _love_ me?" he inquired innocently.

"I take it back," Itachi muttered.

"…Can't take it back," Kisame chuckled, "…Don't worry; I love you too."

* * *

"Does this mean I don't have to jump out your window anymore?" Hidan inquired as Deidara nuzzled up against him (but would later deny having done such a thing). Suddenly, some of the plastic snowflakes above them all burst open and streamers and glitter began flitting down onto them as Hidan leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh my god, Deidara, please tell me that this wasn't your fucking idea," he remarked flatly, spitting out a mouthful of glitter.

"Oh come on, look how pretty it is!" Deidara snapped, "It's magical, yeah!"

"…You're about as straight as a fucking rainbow," his boyfriend remarked with a sigh before resigning himself to glitter in his hair and all over his suit and kissing him.

* * *

Naruto had his head rested in the crook of Sasuke's neck; breathing in his familiar scent. Somehow; it felt _right_ just being there with Sasuke holding him as they swayed to the music.

"Are we…are we going out now?" he queried Sasuke quietly, feeling the raven's hands slide down his back comfortably.

"Mmm…" he replied noncommittally and then groaned, "My god…Mother is going to be absolutely terrible when she finds out." They both froze, remembering that their mothers happened to be very good friends, and the news that their darling babies were romantically involved would likely be greeted with shrieks of delight, many hugs and 'I knew it all along' speeches. Sasuke sighed, and just hugged Naruto closer to him. He could see his now-ex girlfriend dancing with Suigetsu; who looked like he was in over his head, and Sakura and Ino were dancing nearby as well.

The blonde in his arms made a sleepy, contented noise and the raven smiled to himself. This felt right. It felt like exactly what he wanted; having Naruto close to him. Maybe it had taken a dare game, a mixture of awkward situations, denial, a vast amount of alcohol and a bit of sex to realise it…but at least he had. And maybe; deep down; this had always been the way he wanted things.

Suddenly, Kiba perked up.

"You know what we should do to celebrate a great prom?" he exclaimed; eyes turning to look over at him in apprehension.

"Have another house party!"

* * *

**Finally finished! Wow. This turned out so much longer than I anticipated. But, I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it. Leave me a review; let me know what you think! I also think Kisame was my favourite character in this fic; he's just uber chill about everything and a wee bit sassy to Itachi, even though he loves him. **

**(1) This song was in the remake of ****_Footloose_**** and the line dance they do in the movie was heaps of fun to learn and do. (Friends and I were bored one night) Just had to chuck it in! Totes check it out! **

**Much love, as always. Until next time! **

**xx K **


End file.
